The Dare
by locainlove
Summary: Twenty people--twenty victims--spend Halloween night in a haunted mansion where a family of murderers had lived. The rumors of no one getting out alive are very true. Will they even survive the night? Heh, let the murders ensue. AU. psychological thriller
1. Dared

Haunted

Horrible. That's the only word Inuyasha could describe Halloween. Yeah he gets to show off his ears without anyone caring but it was a time when the school bully, Naraku Shirou, would dare someone a dare that would make you want to forfit. But since Inuyasha never backs off in a dare, Naraku asked him. Now he had to go to a haunted house in Cold Mountain drive. The place was said to have been the house of Mike Myers. Everyone believed he was dead, but could that be true? Some years ago, 4 teenagers went to the house on a Halloween dare. When it was sunrise, they were never seen again. Inuyasha could only hope that he would make it alive.

'What have I gotten my self into! Me and my damn ego.' he thought.

Inuyasha was walking down the hallway in his Highschool, Shinkon High, towards his locker, lost in thought.

'I cant believe I'm scared. Come on Inuyasha get a grip! You cant let Naraku get the satisfaction of your fear.'

When he got to his locker, he saw that 3 of his friends were waiting for him, talking quite nervously.

'I wonder what got them spooked out. They look freaked.'

"- cant believe I'm doing this but if we're in this together, I could survive." said Miroku. He had black short hair that was tied into a small pony tail, violet eyes, and was Inuyasha's height.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha, arriving to his locker.

"Did Naraku dare you yet?" asked his girlfriend, Kagome. She had waist length raven hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, he dared us too. I guess we're all going." replied Miroku.

'I cant believe that bastard dared my friends. Especially my girlfriend. I thought I was in this alone. But the more the merrier.' Inuyasha thought.

"The bell is going to ring. What class do you have now?" asked Sango, Miroku's girlfriend. She had long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"I have biology. I forgot to ditch, we have to disect a frog." said Kagome.

"I have Algebra." replied Inuyasha bored.

"Sango dear, we have English together!" said Miroku pervertedly. "Ah Romeo and Juliet."

Sango however didn't look too thrilled.

"You keep your hands off me and We could read Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh Sango my dear you wound my heart with those words." Miroku said, feining a hurt expression.

The other 3 just rolled their eyes.

"Okay see you at my house after school!" said Kagome.

She gave Inuyasha a quick peck on the cheek and left to her Biology class. Soon the others also went to their next classes.

After School, Kagome's House

Kagome's house was rather big. It was on private property and also had a well house. The group entered the house and took off their shoes.

"Mom I'm home!" Kagome yelled.

They all went to the kitchen and were greeted by Kagome's mother.

"Hello everyone. Inuyasha, would you be a dear and get Souta and my father. Kagome could you please help me in the kitchen. And Sango, Miorku, make yourself comfortable."

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded and went to do their tasks. Since Inuyasha is well known to the family (Has been known since he was 5), he is treated like part of the family. He would sometimes do chores, errands, and even cook. He liked doing it because his parents died when he was 4 and he had to live with his older brother Sesshomaru. Inuyasha missed doing household chores so offered to do them for Kagome's family.

Inuyasha soon came downstairs with Kagome's little brother Souta and his grandpa. Inuyasha set the table and everyone came to sit down.

"Mom why are we eating so early today?" whined Souta.

"Because we're each going somewhere tonight. Oh that reminds me I didn't tell you Kagome."

Kagome looked at her mother with a look saying, 'Why didn't you tell me?'

"Well Souta is going to a friend's house for tonight and is coming home in 3 days, after Halloween, your grandfather is going on a weekend trip with his friends, and I'm going to visit aunt Marie for the weekend. So you could stay at Inuyasha's house. Is that okay?"

"That's fine." Kagome said relieved she didn't have to visit aunt Marie.

'Last time I went i got stuck listening to a 5 hour long story of her vacation to France.'

The family and friends ate in silence, a comfortable silence. Once everyone was finished, Souta left to go to his friend's house early, Grandpa Higurashi went to his freind's house, and Ms. Higurashi went to aunt Marie's.

"Now be good kids and if you need anything Kagome dear, there's a note on the fridge that have phone numbers." came Ms. Higurashi's kind and caring voice.

They said their goodbyes and left. The four teenagers sat in the livingroom contemplating on what to do next.

"Inuyasha you think i could sleep over your house? I actually never been to it." asked Miroku. Sango nodded her head to ask permision too.

"Sesshomaru wont mind. You could come." Inuyasha replied.

"Cool it's like a sleep over!" squealed Kagome happily. Inuyasha smiled at her.

'I love it when she's happy.' he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Kagome got up to get it.

"Hello?" "Ayame!" "You guys too?" "Sure you could come over is Koga coming?" "Okay. We could use the company and we should stick together. That place gives me the creeps!" "Bye then!" Kagome said and hung up.

She went over to her friends and took her seat next to her boyfriend.

"Ayame said that she and Koga got the dare. They are coming over right now. Inuyasha could they come sleep over too?" said Kagome with a pleading look.

Inuyasha sighed and gave in. 'So more people. it's like Naraku has this plan to get rid of us all.'

The doorbell rung and Kagome went to greet her 2 friends. Koga and Ayame followed her to where the others were. Koga had black hair tied in a high pony tail and bright blue eyes. Ayame had medium reddish brownish hair and turqoise eyes. Her hair was in two pony tails.

"So I guess this means there's six of us." sighed Sango.

"I just want to get the dare over with! Just hearing it makes me shudder." said Ayame.

"I wonder if the rumors are true. I hope they are because I dont want to get my handsome self killed." said Miroku.

"Shut up Miroku your scaring me." said Sango.

"Let's not think about it. But if we are going to die let's use these 2 days the best we can." said Kagome.

"Kags we're not going to die. If I see that shit head i'll kill him." said Inuyasha.

"But Inu you dont understand! Haven't you seen the movies? Mike Myers never dies."

"Because those pathetic humans were to afraid to acually kill him good."

Kagome huffed and just didn't reply. 'I'll have you know that your girlfriend is a human, but a miko human. Maybe he's right. We all have special abilities. Sango has her demon externimator skills, Miroku has spiritual powers, Ayame, Koga, and Inuyasha are demons. So we're not pathetic.' she thought, happy with her conclusion.

"Are we going to sit around here all day or are we going to mutt face's place?" asked Koga annoyed.

"Wimpy wolf." mumbled Inuyasha.

The group got up and went to Inuyasha's house. It wasn't a house really, it was more like a mansion. It was a big brick mansion, with a huge front and back yard.

"Sometimes I wonder why you dont go to boarding school." said Sango.

"Becasue I would get kicked out." Inuyasha replied smirking.

They entered the mansion and were greeted by Sesshomaru's mate Rin. She had medium black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Inuyasha, and you guys."

"Hi Rin." they greeted back all at once.

"Okay we're at my place so now what?" asked Inuyasha.

"We should discuss what things we need for the dare but that could wait until tomorrow." said Ayame.

"What dare?" asked a mascular voice behind them.

The friends jumped and turned around to see Sesshomaru. He had very long silver hair like Inuyasha (But Inuyasha's isn't that long), golden eyes but not as bright as Inuyasha's, and had an emotionless face.

"Uhhh no dare." Kagome covered up.

"I'll ask again and I want an answer. What dare?"

"Naraku dared us to go to Mike Myer's house on Halloween. My freind's also got dared so they are sleeping over for the weekend." said Inuyasha.

"Your not going."

"You cant do that!"

"Yes I can."

"NO you cant. Im not letting Naraku think Im a wuss so there's nothing you could do!"

"DONT yell at me!"

"I 'LL YELL AT YOU ALL I FUCKING WANT!"

"NO YOU FUCKING WONT AND IF YOUR GOING THEN I AM TOO!"

"Why?"

"Your my brother and you are a dumbass sometimes, could get yourself killed."

"Figures."

"SESSHOMARU!" yelled Rin.

Sesshomaru sighed. He got caught red handed.

"Your not going."

"Rin."

"Im your mate so I say so."

"Rin Im not letting my bother make a fool of himself."

"Hey" Inuyasha protested.

"Then Im going too."

"Rin this might be dangerous."

"I dont care. Shut up Im going that's final."

Sesshomaru sighed and Rin left the living room. Everyone else was too surprised to move.

"Okay, Rin bossed Sesshomaru around. Has that ever happened?" asked Sango amazed.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Come on let's go swimming. I'll show you to your rooms."

The six went to the second floor and Inuyasha showed them their rooms. Kagome didn't need to be showed for all the times she's come to this mansion. The doors were all gold and silver and the rooms were all pratically the same. King sized beds, home entertainment system, a bunch of movies, and ps2, x box, and gamecube.

"Cool I like this room. I could live here." said Miroku.

They put down their backpacks and bags and changed into their swim suits. The six freinds then met at the living room. When everyone was there, the friends went to the indoor pool room. Imeadiatly, the group jumped in the pool, splashing water everywhere.

"Let's play chicken!" exclaimed Kagome with her usual cheery smile.

The others nodded and the 3 girls got on their boyfriend's backs. Once they were securly on, the game started. Inuyasha wrestled with Koga, while Kagome wrestled with Ayame. Miroku and Sango, not having anyone to wrestle, helped Koga and Ayame with Inuyasha and Kagome. The two girls overpowered Kagome, pushing he rinto the water. However, before falling, she gripped her legs around Inuyasha tightly, making him fall with her. When Inuyasha emerged from the water, he looked like a drowned dog.

"THAT WASN'T FAIR! TWO PEOPLE WERE WRESTLING KAGOME!"

"Well dog turd life isn't fair." replied Koga.

"Look wolf shit, a demon and a human were wrestling Kagome.She wouldn't hold out."

"Are you saying Im weak?" asked Kagome tauntingly. Inuyasha looked at her afraid of what she might do.

"Uh no Im just defending you. It was too much work for you."

"Rephrasing that, Im weak. If I were so weak, would I be able to purify you?"

At this, all the demons cowered in fear and crept away from Kagome.

"Kagome calm down. Im not saying your weak Im just trying to show a point."

Sango and Miroku just rolled their eyes.

"You guys argue so much it's hard to believe your going to be mates soon." said Sango with a confused expression.

"Sango you shouldn't be talking. I wouldn't think you were going out with Miroku with his pervetedness and your slaps." said Ayame.

"Um Ayame what about all the times you yell at Koga so that he could do something you want. It's like you control him." said Kagome.

Soon all the girls were arguing about their relationships. The boys were confused and shocked at how girls could react.

"Anyone want to dive in the pool?" whispered Inuyasha slyly. The other 2 boys caught the drift and the 3 got out of the pool, to the diving board. The girls, who were still arguing, did nto catch the movement or the whisper. Suddenly. Koga did a cannon ball, followed by Inuyasha who did a flip cannon ball, and Miroku who managed to do a belly flop without hurting himself. All these dives managed to create a huge spalsh that soaked the girls so much that they mierly drowned. When they regained their positions, they looked angrily at the boys.

"YOU ARE GOING TO SO GOING TO PAY!" yelled Kagome, her chocolate eyes flaring with anger.

"I know what to do with you Koga or should I say my little momo?" said Ayame amusingly. At the nickname, Koga grunted in displeasment. Thr girls knew that their boyfriends hated to be called stupid nicknames especially Koga nad Inuyasha. It hurts their demon pride.

"Oh yes Miroku monky monk monk." said Sango in the same tone of voice. Miroku was surprised but let his girlfriend call him whatever.

"Inu- fluffy puppy your so cute wit your little doggy ears. There like small puppy wuppy ears. There so adorable and fluffy and soft, oh how adorable they are. Now that I think about it, you look like a small puppy." Kagome cooed.

Inuyasha was now blushing like crazy. The others only laughed, which made him more embarrassed.

"Sango my sweet you could call me whatever you want." sighed Miroku. Sango looked unamused.

"Can it monk."

The group soon got out of the pool after 30 minutes. They went to their rooms to change. After changing they went to the recreation room. The recreation room was sort of like a huge gym except with a snack/ refreshment bar.

"I want to do laps." said Ayame already going to the side of the gym where there was a starting line. The others nodded and followed her.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Miroku counted off. The friends started running. Ayame, Inuyasha, and Koga tying for first, Kagome and Sango not too far behind tying for second, while Miroku was behind them in third.

"Come on Miroku run faster!" shouted Kagome. Her and Sango were laughing at how girls were winning him.

"As you can see, Im not a big fan of running like the rest of you." Miroku replied.

"That figures, most of us are demons, I joined track, and Sango needs speed for her demon slaying. Miroku your going to have to learn how to run faster just in case." said Kagome, Sango giggling.

In the front, the 3 demons or 2 demons and 1 half demon were competing for first place.

"Back down wimpy wolf your not going to win." said Inuyasha running at full speed.

"No way mutt face, you back down. You dont stand a chance." replied Koga right next to Inuyasha on his right.

"Both of you back down. Im going to win." said Ayame with a confident smile on Koga's right. The 6 kept running for a long time and had remained in the said positions. Finally, they each gave up because their legs couldn't go anymore. They went to the snack bar and got some water.

"That was pointless." said Miroku.

"Your only saying that because you lost." said Sango.

"But Sango, I haven't lost your heart." Sango blushed and turned away.

"Let's watch a movie." suggested Kagome. The rest nodded and went to Inuyasha's room.

"Could we order pizza Inu?" Inuyasha looked at her pleading eyes and pouting lips. She was indeed giving him the puppy face.

'She should know better.' he thought.

"Kags, 1 of all okay. 2 of all, you know you cant give me the puppy dog look because that's my specialty. Remember, Im a dog..errr half dog...no half dog demon... never mind!" Inuyasha said frustrated. Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Thanks Inu- puppy!"

"Inu- puppy?"

"You look like a puppy to me with the cute, soft, silky, velvety, fluffy, adorable-"

"We get the point!"

"Whatever. Your my cute Inu- puppy." Kagome said giggling at her boyfriend's reaction. He was blushing like a tomatoe and was fuming because Kagome thought he was a puppy.

"Kagome I like the nickname...no I dont like it but you may call me it... but puppy? Cant I be a dog? Or something like that but puppy?"

"It's the ears Inu- puppy! They're so cute!" Kagome protested and rubbed his ears. Inuaysha willed himself not to growl happily but ended up failing miserably.

"Im sorry to break it up but are we ordering pizza or not?" asked Sango. Kagome stopped rubbing Inuyasha's ears much to their disappointment and Kagome went to order the pizza. 20 minutes later, 2 extra large pizzas came.

"What movie?" asked Koga.

"Let's watch Halloween 8 to see what we're up against." said Inuyasha.

"Your right much to my dismay." said Miroku. The rest agreed and Kagome played the movie. Every now and then, one or all of the girls would scream and the guys would get wide-eyed.

"Im scared right now but if they could do it so can we!" declared Inuyasha when the movie was half way done.

"Inuyasha, so far 5 people died. Probably the weakest of us would die first." said Koga.

Inuyasha registered this in his mind and tried to think who was weak.

'Okay, Kagome is very strong, not on muscle but she could get him with an arrow or two and she has miko powers. Miroku got his strong spiritual powers and barriers. Sango has her overly large boomerang and her physical strengh as a taijiya. Koga and Ayame are demons and have super strengh and speed, Rin has airbending and her spear, Sesshomaru has Tokijin and his demon strengh, and I have my demon strengh and Testsuiga. we're one powerful group.' he thought.

"Koga, if you think about it, no one's weak. So we have a good chance of survival just in case the rumors are true."

They continued to watch the movie until it finished. Throughout the movie, the girls screamed, covered their eyes, or Sango slapped Miroku in perveted scenes. Everyone remained shocked, not moving whats so ever.

"That dude cant die." said Miroku, snapping out of his shock state.

"Let's pray to God that the rumors aren't true." said Ayame. The others nodded and went to their rooms except Kagome. She didn't want to move out of Inuyasha's strong, protecting grip.

"Inu could I sleep with you tonight, I mean just hold me. I'm kinda scared now."

Inuyasha looked at the raven haired girl in his arms. He was happy that he would get to hold her tonight but still sad that she was feeling uncomfortable with the whole dare.

"It's alright Kagome. Nothing will happen. We're all strong and if, only if, we see that guy, we'll stay together and kill the bastard. But for you, we're going to stay together in a group. And if you need me and we're seperated, remember you have my mate mark and the blood bond."

Inuyasha had already marked Kagome as his a few months ago. The bite has disappeared but if either of the mates touch it, or one of them feel the other is in danger, the mark would appear in the image of an arrow and Inuyasha's sword intertwined. The mark could also protect the mate if they are in danger or one of them doesn't feel anyone should get close to them. The two also did the blood bond. They are bonded together for life with their blood and if one of the two get's injured, the blood bond would heal the wound. Kagome thought about this and agreed.

"I guess so. We'll always be together in thought. Thanks Inuyasha for comforting me."

"It's what people in love do."

"I love you Inu- puppy."

"I love you too Cinamon."

"Cinamon?"

"It's a new nickname. Your scent is that of Cinamon and strawberries. Strange combination but it soothes me. I love your scent and since you gave me a new nickaname I'm giving you one too."

Kagome giggled and blushed bright pink.

"Goodnight then Inu- puppy."

"Goodnight my Cinamon."

The two soon fell asleep in eachothers embrace with blissful smiles on their faces. 


	2. To The Mall

(A/N: PEOPLE REVIEW! WHAT"S YOUR PROBLEM! Sorry today was a crappy day and I feel terrible. I'm writing because I feel I have been neglecting this story to long. I had this story...well the first chappie done like a month ago. I just didn't know how to post it. anyways...NO I DONT OWN INUYASHA... but no one is going to stop me! MUAHAHAHAHA! Off to Assassin camp! Just kidding! ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND REVIEW OR I'LL HAVE ANOTHER CRAPPY DAY! And that's bad. Right now I'm being nice because my other story got a review. Why am I talking so much? ON WITH THE STORY!)

Haunted Chp. 2

The 6 friends awoke at 9:00 AM. They each went down stairs for breakfast. Sesshomaru and Rin were already there. The friends sat down at the table and waited for the butler to come with the food.

"Oh God it's tommorrow. We have to spend today the best we can." said Ayame.

"Let's just refuse the dare." suggested Miroku nervously. Everyone in the kitchen shot him death glares.

"I swear you're an even bigger fool than my brother." said Sesshomaru with his calm expression.

"If you want to back down, be my guest but we're not!" said Inuyasha. To prove his point, the others except Sesshomaru yelled a "YEAH".

"Sorry It's just that we are so scared." said Miroku trying hard to defend himself against the glares.

"Miroku just shut up." said Sango.

"What are we going to do today." said Koga.

"I WANT TO GO TO THE MALL!" yelled Kagome. All the boys except Miroku groaned and the girls loudly agreed.

"If we're going to die, atleast let us buy some new clothes. Plus I want to look my best for Mike Myers." said Ayame.

"The only person I want you to look your best for is me and your family." said Koga.

"You know what I mean momo." said Ayame teasingly. Koga blushed and growled.

"I agree, we should go shopping!" said Rin. The others nodded, the boys reluctantly nodded, except Miroku who smiled.

"Miroku, I've been meaning to ask you, are you mental or something?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku looked at him like if he had 4 heads.

"You hurt me with those words, what do you mean my dear friend, am I MENTAL!" said Miroku yelling the last part.

"You look like you want to go to the mall and shop for clothes."

"That's because I need clothes."

"Your weird."

"Whatever."

"Pervert."

"Stupid."

"Shithead."

"Asswhole."

"monkeyfu-"

"COULD YOU STOP WITH THE LAME COMBACKS!" yelled the others.

"FINE!" yelled Miroku and Inuyasha.

"WHERE"S THE DAMN FOOD IM GOING TO FREAKIN DIE HERE!" yelled Inuyasha.

"COULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Sesshomaru.

"NO!"

"Inu-puppy, are you in a bad mood." asked Kagome unsurely.

"No." said Inuyasha pouting.

"Im telling you, this is one weird group." whispered Koga to Ayame.

"I HEARD THAT WOLF SHIT!" yelled Inuyasha.

"The food is coming!" yelled Sango desperate to stop the fighting. Like she said, 4 butlers came in the kitchen with 2 plates each. They set the plates in front of each person. They greedily took of the cover and started to eat. Inuyasha ate like a pig, while everyone else ate like normal people.

"And you call me weird." said Miroku.

"Shut up I dont feel like commenting right now." said Inuyasha. He continued to eat his pancakes like before. After everyone was done, the friends went to their rooms to change. Kagome wore a mini jean skirt, a white tank top that said "I'm Someone's Bitch" in periwinkle, and white knee high timberland boots that had heels. Sango wore a jean capris, a blue T shirt that said "Fucked Up" in light blue, and blue/white pumas. Ayame wore a mini ruffled jean skirt, a light green tank top that said "I'm with the Asswhole" in pink, and pink/white baby phats. Rin wore a white jean skort, a yellow T shirt that said "Your a Shithead" in red, and white/red g-units. Inuyasha wore a red g-unit shirt, baggy black jeans, and red/black jordans. Koga wore a black ecko red shirt, blue baggy jeans, and black birdman lugz. Sesshomaru wore a dark blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and dark blue timberland boots. Miroku wore a dark purple g-unit shirt, dark blue baggy jeans, and purple/white birdman lugz. The 8 met in the front yard and got inside Sesshomaru's Blue Chip Escalade.

"Rin put some music on." said Ayame. Rin obeyed and turned on the radio. The radio station was playing "Numb" by Linkin Park. The group started singing to it except Sesshomaru who was looking at them through the front mirror like if they were weird people.

'Really sometimes they act like twelve year olds especially Rin. She is 20 years old for crisakes! But that's why I mated her.' he thought.

After 15 minutes, the 8 friends finally arrived at the mall. It was huge! They went inside and the girls imediatley went to Hot Topic. The boys sighed and entered. After 30 minutes, the group came out, the boys with all the bags.

"Let's go get shoes!" said Rin. The girls nodded and they all went to footlocker. The 4 girls scattered around the store picking out random shoes and sneakers while the guys did some shopping of their own.

"Hey Ayame look at these!" said Kagome. She had a pair of pink/white jordans.

"Those are hot! Get them. What about these?" asked Aayme holding a pair of light blue/white birdman lugz.

"Awesome. Get it." Kagome replied.

"Where did everyone go?"

"I dont know."

The 2 friends looked around the store trying to find the rest of the group. Soon after, they found Inuyasha looking at a pair of red jordans.

"Seriously Inuyasha you love jordans." giggled Kagome. Inuyasha turned around to see the 2 girls laughing.

"So you're going to buy jordans too." he replied looking at the pair of jordans Kagome had in her hands.

"Where's the rest of us?" asked Ayame.

"Looking at shoes."

"Let's go find them."

The three then went to find the rest. They spotted Sango and Miroku at the timberland section. Sango had light purple timberland boots with heels in her hands and Miroku had black/white timberland boots.

"Hey you guys!" greeted Kagome.

"Hi! I got my shoes." said Sango.

"Let's find the others." said Inuyasha and the 5 left to find the others. After 2 minutes, they spotted Sesshomaru and Koga in the caramels section. Sesshoamru was holding a pair of dark blue caramels and Koga light blue ones.

"Where's Rin?" asked Sesshomaru onced the other 5 were in front of him.

"Right here." said Rin who appeared out of no where. She was holding red/pink nikes.

"Let's go pay and go somewhere else." said Miroku. The 8 friends nodded and went to pay.

Once everyone paid, the group left the store and went to Papaya.

"Listen, we're going to go to a men's clothing store so call me when your done." said Inuyasha. He briefly kissed Kagome and left with the 3 other guys to a men's clothing store.

After 1 hour, the Kagome called Inuyasha to see where he and the other guys were.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Where are you guys?" asked Kagome.

"We're in, believe it or not, Petco."

Kagome couldn't believe it.

"What are you doing there?"

"Well we saw a great Siberian Husky and we thought that maybe we could bring a dog to the dare, but the problem is that some people here dont like that breed."

"A dog, Inuyasha it might get killed!"

"Kagome it's just to protect us, plus who said anything was going to happen!"

"Fine but if it get's hurt I will kill you!" and she hung up.

She went over to the other girls and told them the idea. Like Kagome, they freaked out.

"Then let's go see this dog!" said Ayame.

The 4 girls left the store that they were currently in and went to Petco to see their men arguing.

"WE"RE GETTING THE SIBERIAN HUSKIES!" yelled Inuyasha growling.

"NO THE GERMAN SHEPERD!" yelled Koga also growling.

"NEITHER, THE AKITA- INU!" yelled Sesshomaru growling like the others.

"I say the Rottweiler!" yelled Miroku but not so loud as the others.

Soon people were staring at the 4 who were still arguing over which dog breed to pick. The girls finally arrived and sighed when they heard what they were arguing over.

"Guys!" shouted Sango.

No response.

"Guys!" she yelled a little louder.

Still no response.

"GUYS!"

The four guys imediately stopped and stared at the girls.

"Now that we have your attention, what are you arguing so much about?" asked Kagome.

"We are trying to decide which dog to get. Either the Siberian Husky, the Akita- Inu, the German Sheperd, or the Rottweiler. What do you girls think?" asked Miroku. The girls thought about it and couldn't really choose.

"Okay, I cant decide. Tell me some facts that will help my decision." said Sango.

"Well Siberian Huskies are strong, mischeivious, fearless, and intelligent. Not to mention they love to work." said Inuyasha. The girls nodded.

"German Sheperds are strong, muscular, alert, intelligent, and fearless." said Koga. The girls processed this information.

"The Akita-Inus are powerful, intelligent, courageous, devoted, and very agressive." said Sesshomaru. The girls nodded.

"Rottweilers are good guard dogs, powerful, athletic, courageous, and seem immune to pain." said Miroku. The 4 girls thought long and hard and just couldn't decide.

"I'm sorry you guys it's just that they all sound like great dogs. We cant decide." said Rin.

"Cant you guys just get one of each?" asked Kagome.

The four boys did not think about that idea and were currently thinking, nodding there heads now and then.

"That's sounds good. You guys?" said Inuyasha.

"Very good."

"I'm pleased with it."

"It's alright." they all agreed.

The group then started to pick out nessassary things for the dogs like leashes, food, beds etc. After an hour, the group paid for the items and bought the dogs they wanted. Inuyasha got a black/white Siberian Husky with intimidating light blue eyes that seemed like the dominant dog of the others in its section. Koga got a brown/black German Sheperd that looked like an alert dog. Sesshoamru got an all white Akita-Inu that looked wise and strong. Miroku got a black/brown Rottweiler that looked ready to defend his owner.

"They are adorable!" squealed the four girls going over to the dogs.

The three demons growled and barked somethings to the dogs and the dogs relaxed. Ayame knew what the 3 had said but Rin and Kagome, however, didn't and were very confused.

"What did you tell it?" asked Rin.

"We just told it that you are their owners too and that you were no threat." replied Koga. The two girls made a silent "oh".

Finally after some growls, barking, and frustration, the friends and dogs arrived at Inuyasha's place. They got inside and they all went to the recreation room.

Inuyasha started growling and barking while the dogs just stared at him. The Siberian Husky started barking, as if asking a question. Inuyasha replied with another bark.

(In Dog language)

"We are going to train you canines so that you could be prepared for tomorrow's mission. You are to protect your mistresses and ensure their safety. Never leave their side incase we are seperated. Understood?" Inuyasha barked.

"So we're going to a mission tomorrow. What are we dealing with?" asked the Siberian Husky.

"We are dealing with a mad killer. He is feared by many and gives no one any mercy. Be careful if we see him. He wears a white mask and what looks like a black mechanic's suit. He could not die easily, so if either one of you encounter him, be on your guard and make sure you kill him brutally. We dont need him coming back to life again." barked and growled Koga. 

"You could count on us to protect your bitches!" barked the Rottweiler.

"We will protect you all!" barked the German Sheperd.

"I will kill anyone in my way." barked the Siberian Husky.

"Dont be afraid." growled the Akita-Inu.

"Good." growled Sesshoamru.

(Normal Language)

The three humans stared at the 3 demons that were having a conscersation with the dogs in confusion.

"Ayame what are they saying?" asked Miroku.

"They basically are talking of tomorrow and what they need to do." Ayame replied.

Soon after, the demons were done barking and growling with the dogs.

"That's settled." said Inuyasha.

"It's so cool when you bark!" said Kagome. Her boyfriend smiled.

"Okay let's train before we go to bed." suggested Sesshoamru.

"Good idea." said Rin.

They all, including the dogs, paired up with eachother. The couples were together and so were the German Sheperd and the Siberian Husky, the Rottweiler and the Akita-Inu. They started fighting eachother, sometimes switching opponents. They were all pretty good, no one got a scratch on them. They continued fighting until 10:00 P.M. when they all got tired.

"Is Naraku going to be outside?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, him and his gang. They're going to make sure we spend the night and dont chicken out." Inuyasha replied angrily. The Siberian Husky started growling at his anger.

"I know, he is evil." he replied.

"I'm going to have to get used to this." sighed Kagome.

The group said their goodbyes and went inside their rooms. The dogs got to sleep inside their masters bedrooms just this once but on their own beds.

"Tomorrow is Halloween. We cant go to the Halloween Party?" asked Kagome leaning on Inuyasha on the bed.

"I guess not. Are we bringing guns?"

"Maybe. Just incase." Kagome said.

"Well I dont need it. I got Testsuiga."

"Alright. Good night Inuyasha. I love you."

"I love you too Kagome and Good Night."

The two kissed and fell asleep in the same position that they always do. In eachothers arms. The Siberian Husky, who was named Blaze by Kagome, was silently watching the two.

'I wish I still had my mate with me. I wonder where she is?' Blaze thought. Soon he also got consumed in the dream world.

A/N: People I know it's weird including dogs in this story but please hear me out! I plan to do smething with them in the later chapters so they have a purpose. And, these dogs are more than what you think they are! So keep reading this story and find out the purpose and the secret behind the dogs. And I would like to know what you think the secret is. and I know the name of the Siberian Husky was corny but i have some brain damage, it seems, i cant think straight. I'm kidding, thought it seems like it. REVIEW AND GOODNIGHT! 


	3. Getting Ready for Tonight

A/N: I dont think you want to hear from me, so just read the story! Wait, advertisements!

READ:

SKI RESORT CHAOS, LOVE NEVER DIES, THINGS AREN'T OVER YET, NIGHTMARE ISLAND, TIME GOES BY, LINKED ILLNESSES, and HAPPINESS OR NOT

NOW YOU COULD READ THE CHAPPIE! ENJOY!

The Dare 3

Morning came to soon for the group. It was halloween and tonight they were going to sleep at the Myers Manor. But by many it is known as the haunted house on Cold Mountain Drive. No one would dare go in there, but maybe these group of young adults would change minds? I think not.

Everyone got up, even the dogs, and went to the dining room. No one spoke, not even a word of excuse me or...or...anything! Instead, everyone was freaked out. Even the ice prince himself was freaked. Some thoughts that were running in their heads were like what would happen tonight, were the rumors true, how would it be like, or how could we deal with whatever would happen? But the most common one...Was taking this dare such a good idea? Maybe.

After 10 minutes of silence, Kagome had enough. This was ridiculous. They should be discussing plans and things like that, not mope around all day engulfed in your thoughts. Though, it seemed like it wasn't just only Kagome that was fed up.

"Guys,"

"We shouldn't,"

"Was this,"

"Come on,"

"Please,"

"What's the,"

"Let's,"

"No need,"

Everyone spoke at once. They all blinked a couple of times and finally Inuyasha spoke first.

"Okay, we need to think about what we're going to do tonight. We have to be prepared, you never know what might happen."

"What happened to the go in there and fight for your lives dog turd." Koga smirked.

Inuyasha growled in warning that this wasn't a time for fooling around. Blaze started to growl because the "prince" seemed pretty pissed off. Inuyasha heard this and commanded that Blaze calmed down and of course the dog obeyed.

"Inuyasha is right. We dont know what would happen and we need to make a plan in case we seperate." said Ayame ingnoring her fuming mate.

Everyone nodded and started to think of a plan.

"Do you think this was a good idea?" Miroku asked once again.

He was shot glares by everyone and that answered his question.

"I have an idea. If we ever get split up, we'll need walkie talkies or something like that. Then we could communicate with eachother." suggested Kagome.

The others digested her words and thought it was a good idea. Not everyone in the group could communicate in canine language.

"Ok then we need to go to the weaponry." said Rin.

"You guys have a weaponry?" asked Sango surprised.

"Yes we do." Inuyasha smirked.

"But first could we get some food." Kagome suggested.

Everyone forgot about food and at that moment, all their stomachs growled in hunger.

"Your right." Ayame agreed.

They all then sat around the table and Sesshomaru called in his personal servant, Jaken. The short ugly toad demon came into the dining room, giving Inuyasha a glare of disgust and continuing on to his master. However, the glare didn't go unnoticed by Kagome or Sesshomaru.

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru, of what service could I be to you?" Jaken replied.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in annoyance. It was the 21st century, not the 1500's.

"Get us our meals."

Jaken nodded and went off to get the breakfast. But first decided to bother Inuyasha a little more. When he passed by the hanyou, Jaken muttered,

"Dispicable half breed." which all the demons, including the dogs, heard. They growled but Jaken was out the door already.

"Annoying fucking toad, why do you keep him around Rin?" Inuyasha asked pissed off.

"I seriously dont know why." Rin replied, her left eye brow twitching in annoyance.

"I'll give him a piece of my mind when the toad comes back." Kagome said, anger in her eyes.

"You show him Kags!" Ayame cheered.

A few minutes later, Jaken came into the dining room with a food cart that had several plates of pancakes, eggs, and other breakfast food. He gave one to each person but when it was Inuyasha's turn, he did not give him anything.

"Hey what's the big idea toad?"

"There's no more." Jaken simply said, stoppping himself from smirking.

"Then...go...make...more." Inuyasha was so loosing his patience.

"You dont order me around. Im not the servant of a dirty little half breed like you, I only serve the full bloods." Jaken replied.

Blaze started growling at the toad, ready to bite its head off.

"Why you fucki-"

Kagome was going to tell him off but Sesshoumaru interrupted her.

"Enough. Jaken, go get Inuyasha's meal and serve it nicely, I wish to speak to you later on." Sesshomaru glared.

Jaken shivered and nodded.

Not a good sign.

"Serves you right ya bastard." Inuyasha smiled since he had won this time.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshoamru warned and Inuyasha shut his mouth, but glared at the retreating toad.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Rin asked changing the subject.

"Cant we go to the Halloween dance for atleast a little while. It's not like Naraku isn't going to be there." Sango asked.

"I guess we could go..." Miroku said.

The girls cheered, wanting to go to the dance baddly. They only had one Halloween dance and weren't going to miss out.

Rin, who usually chaperoned with Sesshoumaru but they never are watching the kids, was happy to be able to dance with her mate. The couple looked very young, so they could fit in as highschool kids very well.

Soon after, Jaken came into the room, and handed Inuyasha's plate nicely, bowed, and quickly left the room.

"You sure know how to how to threat people Sesshoumaru." Miroku said, sweatdropped.

"When your a Demon Lord, you have to know how to make people follow your orders." Sesshoumaru replied.

Once everyone was done eating, they went to the weaponry to get everything they needed. They should have just called it the supply room! There were equipment for spying, guns, swords, knives, tools, and anything that you could think of!

"Get your desired weapon and your 8 way radio. You should all be glad I go these just in case." Rin said.

The others nodded and started looking around. All of them had used a gun before so that was no big deal.

Kagome chose a revolver, Inuyasha a sniper, Sesshoumaru a machine gun, Rin an Uzi, Kouga a handgun, Ayame a shot gun, Miroku a derringer, and Sango two pistols.

"We look like if we're in the mafia or something." laughed Kouga.

"Your right but it cant be helped." Inuyasha sighed.

"Do we even have a lisence to use these?" asked Kagome.

"Of course we do. We have special privleges, and that includes using guns." Rin replied proudly.

The others looked on in amazment, all except Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Im your mate! I should move in with you!" Kagome argued with her mate.

He looked innocent and replied,

"Talk with your mother, she already said not until we're married by human standards, and that'll be until we graduate."

Kagome sighed and was planning on having a talk with her mother later...

"Aww dont worry Kags, It's the same for us." Ayame sighed.

Kagome smiled, seeing that she wasn't alone.

"And don't forget us." sighed Sango.

"Then you all feel my pain." Kagome said very happy she had people who understood.

After that conversation, and getting their 8 way radios, the group went to the living room and thought about what to wear for the dance. Sesshoumaru did not want to wear a costume, but getting yelled at by his mate was so much worse than wearing a costume.

"Hmmm, what costumes should we wear?" thought Sango out loud.

The others thought long and hard until Kagome had an idea.

"I know! The new Twisted Fairy Tales theme! Oh yeah this would be great!"

"WHAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW NUDE THAT IS!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"IT'S NOT THAT NUDE!" Kagome yelled back.

"WELL I SAY YOUR NOT WEARING THAT!"

"YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"OF COURSE I CAN IM YOUR MATE!"

"BUT YOU DONT OWN MY BODY!"

"WHAT DO YOU ME-"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU PLEASE!" yelled a very angry and annoyed Sesshoumaru.

The two stopped arguing and looked over to a fuming Sesshoumaru.

"Damn you people yell too much! Dont you care about other people's hearing!"

The two didn't dare to say anything. Over the years of living with the Taiyoukai, Inuyasha has learned to keep his mouth shut when Sesshouamru get's angry. Though he learned the hard way.

Sesshoumaru tried to calm himself down once his eyes flashed red. The others were either too busy cowering to notice, or too busy sweat dropping at the oh so common thing.

"Now, we are going to make an agreement. We will wear thr costumes, but in one condition. They are not to be so revealing, everyone understand?" Sesshoumaru reasoned clamly.

Everyone nodded.

"Who's going to be who?" asked Kouga, already picking.

"I get Alice in wonderland!" Kagome said.

Everyone looked at her curiously.

"You know the game by American McGee, where Alice is evil?" Kagome exlained.

"Ohhhhh!" everyone suddenly remembered.

"Inu be the cat! Please!"

"A cat!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome nodded.

"Hell no! Im a dog! Not a cat!" he said angrily.

"Inuyasha..." oh no Kagome was fake crying, but still, the tears, even though fake, make Inuyasha still feel bad.

Inuyasha groaned and gave in. Damn, a cat!

"Yay! It'll be cool Inuyasha I promise!" Kagome said and started making plans in her head.

"I get Red Riding Hood, and your the big bad wolf Im going to kill." Ayame said evilly reffering to Kouga.

"Oh really, then this big bad wolf will have to come prepared." he said mischieviously.

"Ah Sango, you could be Cinderella and I the prince. Just evil." Miroku suggested.

Sango thought about it and liked the idea. Evil Cinderella and the prince reak havoc in the kingdom.

"Cool idea Miroku, you do think other than about perverted stuff." Sango said.

"Why Sango, you wound me again with your words! How could you think such a thing!" Miroku feigned to be hurt again, which only ended in everyone cracking up.

"You know Sessh, I could be Gretel, and you could be the improved version of Hansel. We're going to change the fairy tale a bit, we both killed the witch, and now we're killing everyone else for fun. and cause we're hungry..." Rin said.

Sesshoumaru couldn't say he didn't like the idea, so he just nodded his head in approval.

"Well, now that we got our costumes, let's go make them! Come on Inuyasha..." Kagome said and stood up to go to her mate's room. Inuyasha grudgily followed her to his room, followed by Blaze.

The others followed suit, and went to their own rooms to make their costumes.

Tonight would be fun, let's just see for who...

A/N: AND CUT! WOOT! I FINSIHED THE CHAPTER! YOU GUYS SHOULD BE PROUD! FIANLLY! OH MY GOD! IM DYING! hehe, not for real, just of excitement. Im so very sorry that I could not post this chappie sooner, the thing was that i was writing it, and it got deleted cause i was saying some bad things about god, so i had to redo the whole thing. Well, I finally got this chapter out, got rid of my writer's block for this story, so dont worry about an update in the next three months. I'll make it way sooner...I definately promise. Well a big thanks to my reviewers:

Kyosohmalover EliciaS darkhanyou483 Aliryn Sesshy-chansbestpal InuyashaMaster sliverhair TOCOOLHOTFORU

Thanks guys, you really helped! 


	4. The Dance

A/N: Dont kill me::dodges flying objects: Was that a rotten banana? ewww...anymelon, READ THE CHAPPIE! BUT FIRST SHOUT OUTS!

-darkhanyou483-  
-Master of Anime- -waterangel444-  
-DaughterofVlad-  
-silverhair-  
-InuGirl4ever-  
-xXxBrOkEnAnGeLxXx-  
-Angie-  
-InubabygirlKagome200815-  
-link's-girl-14-  
-iamkagomeiloveinuyasha-  
-KawaiiInuEars45-  
-wolf-deamon333-

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! And i love the fact that many of you have reviewed my other stories. I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS! LUV!

The Dare 4

After a few hours of costume making and arguing, it was finally 6:00 PM, time to really start getting ready for the dance. During those "few" hours, the girls kept making the boys go to hot topic plus yellow rat bastard and pick up somethings that they needed. Somethings ended up in five trips before the boys couldn't take it anymore.

About another half hour later, the group descended down the stairs and looked at eachother's costumes.

Inuyasha was first to come down. Inuyasha was wearing a black pratically all ripped up muscle shirt that showed some of his well built chest, black jeans with chains that had charms that looked like knives and guns on it, a gold earing on one of his dog ears- Kagome made him wear it-, and the parts of his body that showed, mostly his arms, had weird black symbols on it, the ones that would be found on the chesire cat from American McGee's Alice, and was wearing black combat boots.

Kagome came second. She was wearing a black shirt with a dark blue laced up corvet over it that showed a little of her flat stomache, a dark blue/black mini skirt with a white apron that was half "bloody", had a "bloody" knife in one of her apron pockets, a chain with one of the main symbols on Inuyasha on it, and black knee high combat boots.

"Aw come on Inuyasha, what are you sulking about?" Kagome sighed as she saw her mate's face.

"Keh." Inuyasha replied indifferently.

"Arrgh! You look fucking hot! Sexy! Handsome! What more do you want!"

"I dont want to be a cat."

"You could pretend to be a dog..."

"Not the same! I feel like a cat."

"And you look like a cat unconcealed!" said a voice from behind Inuyasha. The arguing couple turned around and saw Kouga and Ayame in their costumes.

Ayame was wearing a dark red tank top that showed half of her stomache, a dark red mini skirt, red elbow length gloves with spikes, red thigh high stockings with a garnet, dark red spikey knee high boots, and a long red cape with a hood. She, like Inuyasha, had strange markings on her body, excpet it was red curvy lines. She was also unconcealed.

Kouga was wearing black jeans that had chains with skulls dangling, a brown muscle shirt, "blood" all over his clothes, furry head and wrist bands, was wearing dark brown timberlands, and was also unconcealed like Inuyasha and Ayame.

"Shut it ya wimpy wolf! Jeez, you even let Ayame kill you!" Inuyasha retorted. Kouga only growled.

"What about you!"

"What about me? I get to boss Kagome around!"

"But you get squashed in the end!"

"SUGOI! Ayame you look great!" Kagome squealed marvelling at Ayame.

"Thanks! But you should talk about yourself! My god you look fantastic! Oh and Inuyasha you look hot!" Ayame squealed back.

"Hey!" the two demons growled while the girls laughed.

After five minutes of teasing and commenting, Sango and Miroku came down the stairs. Sango was wearing a black and red princess ball gown that was ripped and very "bloody" and was also raipped shorter, she had black make up on, long black mesh sleeves, a black tiara with red jewels, matching jewlery, and a black septor with a big red skull shaped crystal on it.

Miroku was wearing a "bloody" black and red prince's outfit with a red/black cape and a "bloody" sword at his side, a black/red sash, a black crown with red jewels on it, a black chain with a red skull medallion on it, and a septor like Sango's except bigger.

"Wow you guys look great too! Damn we are so good at making costumes!" Kagome exclaimed marvelling at the couple's costume. Sango blushed despite her black make up and Miroku started to brag.

"And so you see ladies,"

"Yo Miroku shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled from the other side of the living room.

"Yeah we dont give a damn!" Kouga joined in and both demons cracked up.

"You two are so mean sometimes." Miroku sighed making his way towards the still laughing their ass off boys.

"Guys," Sango sighed after Miroku left.

"Cant live with 'em," Ayame started.

"But cant definately live without 'em!" Kagome finished.

"Let's put on some music while we wait." Sango suggested going over to the stereo. She plopped in a cd and the song, Forgotten by Avril Lagvine, started playing. The girls started to sing along enthusicastically while the boys looked at them as if they were all high.

Finally, after the song was done and Ghost of You by Good Charlotte played, Rin and Sesshoumaru came down the stairs.

Rin was wearing a ripped dark brown peasant top with long sleeves that was supposed to leave her whole stomache showing, a black laced corset that covered her showing stomache, a black mini skirt with chains that had bones on them, a short dark brown raggidy apron, fish net stockings with ripped holes in them, a black stud choker, and black ankle high running boots.

Sesshouamru was wearing a white muscle shirt with "blood" on it, a dark brown button up shirt over it that was equally "bloody", black jeans, a black spike choker, had a "bloody" knife chained to his jeans, and was wearing black combat boots. He was also unconcealed like the rest of the demons.

"All comments have left my mouth. I shall say it again. Wow we are so good at costume making!" Kagome said.

"Yeah I totally agree! But we have to get moving it's already 6:50!" Ayame said looking at the clock over the television.

The rest of the group nodded and headed to their rides, making sure to take their guns with them. Kagome and Inuyasha took his silver/black Bugatti Veyron 16.4, Ayame and Kouga took Inuyasha's black Aston Martin V8 Vantage, Miroku and Sango took Sesshouamru's silver Ascari KZ1, and Rin and Sesshouamru his Aston Martin Vanquish S.

They ushered the dogs in the back seat of their rides, and drove out of the Takahashi parking lot. In only 15 minutes, the group arrived at the highschool and parked their cars. They made sure that the dogs would be able to breathe in the cars and stepped inside the building.

In the gym, where the dance was being held, many people were already dancing. There was still no sign of Naraku and his whore of a girlfriend so the group sighed in relief and decided to have some fun. The song Run It by Chris Brown came on and the group settled on dancing

"My unfair lady Sango, would you care joining me in this evil dance?" Miroku asked acting as an evil prince.

"Why certainly my unnoble prince." Sango giggled and they both headed to the dance floor. The others chuckled at them.

"Come on 'Alice' you first have to dance with me to pass this challenge." Inuyasha smirked at Kagome.

"Then what are you waiting for you bloody hot cat. Let's dance!" Kagome said in a fake english accent. Inuyasha grinned wickedly showing one of his pearly white fangs, dragged 'Alice' to the dance floor and started dancing with her. The others looked on in merriment.

"Hey where did Sesshoumaru and Rin go?" Ayame asked looking around her. She saw nothing.

"They probably went dancing, something that we should be doing..." Kouga replied.

"Well then are you going to ask me to dance?"

"You better get going to the dance floor, little lady, before I eat your granny!"

"Not if I could help it!" Ayame laughed and the two went to the dance floor.

The friends spent the night dancing and fooling around. Naraku had indeed shown up soon after they had came but who cared? Not them for sure.

Now it was time for the costume contest. Everyone at the dance had already voted so now it was time to award the winners. The music was lowered and the students all turned towards the stage. They saw that the principal was there waiting, standing in the middle of the stage.

"Settle down students! Alright, welcome to the annual Halloween Dance at Shikon High!" the school principal said. He was a cool principal so everyone cheered.

"Ok ok enough! I'm pretty sure that all of you have great costumes on but only three of you will win prizes! I see that most of you had come in costumes with pairs, so prizes will be awarded seperately for that category! Up first, the indivisual costumes!" everyone cheered again and awaited for the nominees to be announced. The principal had an envelope in his hands and opened it. He read the contents and smiled.

"The nominees are the following: Yuka Sumeragi, Ichigo Kasenshi, Daisuke Niwa, Dark Mousy, and Edward Elric. Third place goes to...Daisuke Niwa!" a red headed boy went up to the stage and claimed his prize, which was in an envelope.

"Second place goes too...Ichigo Kasenshi!" a pink headed girl went up to claim her prize.

"And the grand first place winner is...Dark Mousy!" A purple haired boy went up to claim his prize. Soon, all the nominees went up and were applauded. After that, they got off the stage and the principle took out another envelope.

"Alright, now it's time to announce the pair costumes!" the principal opened the envelope and read its contents.

"The nominees are the following: Shippo Kasumi and Kirara Yamaguchi, Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi," at that the couple's eyes widened, "Miroku Hirosenshi and Sango Morimotto," the couple copied Inuyasha and Kagome, "Kouga Dareshi and Ayame Arashi," the couple cheered unlike the others, "and Hiten Satoshi and Yura Himamoto." the prinical paused.

"...and third place goes to...Miroku Hirosenshi and Sango Morimotto!" the couple stood shock still until Kouga and Ayame nudged them to the stage. The two claimed their prizes, which were in seperate envelopes, and stood next to the principal on the stage.

"Second place goes to...Kouga Dareshi and Ayame Arashi!" as soon as the principal said Kouga's first name, Ayame jumped on her boyfriend and enveloped him into a huge bear hug. The two anxiously got on the stage and claimed their prizes, standing next to Miroku and Sango.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for! First place goes to...Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi!" everyone started cheering but the couple, like Sango and Miroku did not move.

It wasn't until a few of their class mates pushed them towards the stage stairs that they started moving. The two claimed their prizes standing next to Miroku and Sango. The principal called up all the nominees, everyone once again applauded, and all the students returned to whatever they were doing before the contest.

"Oh my god Inuyasha I cant believe we won!" Kagome squealed hugging her boyfriend. He hugged her back, a small grin forming on his lips.

"We ruled this kingdom my unlady like princess!" Miroku said to his girlfriend. Sango was going to say something but she felt a familar hand on her bottom...

SLAP!

THUD!

"OW! THAT HURT!"

"YOU PERVERT!"

The others wisely decided to leave those two alone for now. Once they were at a safe distance from Miroku's wandering hands and Sango's rage, the two couples opened their envelopes to see what they had won.

"YES! Two tickets, worth $100 worth of tokens, to go to that new arcade! I heard it was one of the best in the country!" Kouga shouted out and started praising his tickets. The other three inched away from him.

"I got two reservations to that new resturaunt downtown! That has to be the best and most entertainable resturaunt in the city! WOOT!" Ayame shouted this time, and started butterfly kissing her reservation tickets. Inuyasha and Kagome chose to inch away a little from the two wolf demons.

"What did you get?" Inuyasha asked his mate anxiously. Kagome replied just as anxious.

"You tell me first!"

"I got two tickets to that new club in town. I think it's called The Rave."

"You're so lucky! I heard that was the hottest club in town, sometimes even celebrities stop by! It's only for people 16-21, no alchohal served so there's no drunk people trying to hit on you like that other club. -shudder-" Kagome replied. Horrible memories, to horrible to even describe! Oh the horror!

"Whatever, now tell me what did you get!" Inuyasha asked before they had a conversation about...you guessed it...the horror!

"Well, I got two reservations to the Tokyo Palace Hotel. And guess who I'm taking!"

"Your mother...?" Kagome looked at him as if he had three heads and tarantulas on his faces.

"No you big dumb butt! I'm taking you! You're taking me to that club right?" Inuyasha smirked and nodded. A slow song came up and he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. The raven haired girl sighed in bliss and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. She looked around and saw that the others had done the same. It was a tranquil moment, she could almost forget everything that was going to happen that night.

"If only we could stay like this forever." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha nodded and buried his nose in her thick silky raven tresses. He inhaled her scent as if it were a drug. To him it was and he was getting super high!

"I love you Kagome. I love you so much, gods I cant ever live without you. Dont ever leave me alright." Inuyasha whispered a little muffled by the girl's hair but Kagome heard it loud and clear. She smiled and leaned her head on his soft yet hard chest.

"You dummy, I'll never leave you because I love just as much. I want to be with you even after death." Inuyasha smiled and pulled back to stare at her beautiful chocolate eyes. Kagome stared at his bright golden eyes that held sincereity and love. She felt special now and she should feel special. She was the only one for him and she will be the only one for him.

-XxX-

From a distance, a dark haired man that was dancing with a dark haired woman both watched the dancing pair. They didn't like the fact that they were so close. They never did and they never will.

"Naraku are you sure the plan will work?" the dark haired woman, Kikyou asked. The dark haired man, Naraku, smirked.

"Dont worry Kikyou, it will work. I'll seperate them, disguise ourselves as them, make them believe they were betrayed, and then we'll have them all to ourselves." Naraku chuckled. Oh how he wanted Kagome so bad...the only reason that he was with Kikyou was because they both looked vaguely alike. And Kikyou wanted to break the hanyou and the miko up just as bad as he did.

Kikyou also chuckled. "I cant wait. Tonight, Inuyasha will be mine." the pair chuckled evilly and kept watching their victims. But tonight, their plans will backfire because of an old rumor...

A/N: Im sorry it's a little short and didn't have much action but hey! An update's an update! Well, I had some...laziness problems so...mhmmm...yeah...im not going to make any promises so that you could kill me. But whatever...and so the plot thickens...REVIEW! 


	5. The Myers Manor

**A/N: Hey guys im updating! I had this done like a week before but my login didn't want to work. So sorry! But whatever,WHOO HOO! Anycoconut, review response shout outs:**

**-Lunacharon8- **_I know right? I so didn't plan on it being funny, but I guess it's my nature! Glad you loved it, hope you like this chapter! Keep reviewing!_

**-iamkagomeiloveinuyasha- **_you like write five words but you review practically all my stories! You're so cool and is my favorite reviewer! Number one fan alert! _

**-Gothik Prinsess- **_I love huskies too! WOOT! sorry...anymango, glad you think it's interesting. and dont worry, Kikyou and Naraku wont win...but neither will the others...hehe why am i telling you this? I dont know! BYE!_

**-suikidoen-**_cool name! well, Rumiko is going to have to share inu with us...not Kikyou...die clay pot! And dont worry, Naraku wont get anywhere near Kagome...MUAHAHA! im ok!_

**-InubabygirlKagome200815- **_I couldn't agree more with you. I hate kikyou and Naraku too. They should die...and they will...hehehe...im very ok right now! Glad you think the chapters are great, and I did update two months later...well almost three but it wasn't a year. Anystreet, bye bye!_

**-Kawii inu'no 45- **_I'll check out your stories soon enough, dont worry about it! Anymoney...Im trying...right? Eh, I dont think that's enough...Im sorry! I really am but it takes me forever cause I'm so lazy! That's no excuse but whatever. Glad you loved it! _

_**Thank you all for reviewing! LOVE YA!**_

**The Dare 5**

Finally the dance was over. The last song was a mix between a slow song and a fast paced song. All in all, it was a great song to end the night with.

Anyways...not everyone was happy that the dance was over. There was one couple that looked completely devastated other than the three high school couples that had won the costume contest. Well, Rin and Sesshoumaru were devastated, but they were willing to go through it, unlike the others.

"Could you believe this Shippo? This is totally unfair!" A cream haired teenaged girl with black tips and demonic red eyes, a fire neko demon, Kirara whined to her boyfriend named Shippo. The dark red headed boy with bright emerald eyes, a kitsune, sighed and embraced his girlfriend to calm her down.

"I know. Hey look, the people in that group over there look miserable too. You think Naraku dared more people than just us?" Shippo asked as he looked over to a group teens who were talking amongst themselves, looking grim and miserable. Most likely, it was Inuyasha's group.

Kirara followed his gaze and noticed that her friends from third period were over there.

"Omg Shippo! That's Inuyasha and his group! Do you want to go over there and see if they were dared as well?" Shippo nodded to her question and grabbing her hand, he made his way towards Inuyasha's group of friends. Once over there, the friends stopped talking and looked towards the arrival of a new couple.

"Hey guys! How are you doing? By the way I love your costumes!" Kagome greeted amiably. Everyone turned towards Shippo and Kirara and greeted them as well.

Shippo was supposed to be dressed as a pirate. He was wearing a black gauze shirt, a black leather vest over it, a black skull bandana on his head, black fingerless gloves on his hands, he had on a silver magnetic earing similar to Inuyasha's on both of his pointed ears that were skull shaped, black baggy jeans with chains, black leather masculine knee high boots, and a black velvet sash on his waist.

Kirara was also dressed as a pirate. A pirate lady to be exact. She was wearing a white guaze shirt, a black leather corset over it, black jeans with skull chains, a black head tie, black leather knee high boots, and also had black fingerless gloves on her hands.

"Thanks! We're doing...um not ok. Me and Shippo wanted to know if Naraku dared you guys this week." Kirara said, her happy expression becoming serious as well as Shippo's. Actually, everyone became serious.

"Yes, he dared all of us. My brother Sesshoumaru and his mate Rin wanted to come with us to make sure we dont get killed or something like that." Inuyasha glanced at his brother and his mate with an annoyed look while the two just looked innocent and smiled.

"Why? You two got dared as well?"

"Yup. I think we're so smart and handsome that we intimidate Naraku's ugly weird self and he wants to get rid of us!" Shippo laughed a little with the other guys at the joke.

After a while the group quieted down and stared at the gymnasion's clock. It was almost midnight, the time when they had to head to the Myer's Manor on Cold Mountain Drive.

They all sighed and looked longingly around eachother.

When tonight was over, would things be the same? Even if everything was just a rumor, will they ever forget what had happened? The answer was most likely no.

"Well guys, it's time to go." Miroku sighed. The others sighed with him and started to _slowly_ headed towards the parking lot. The friends waved at eachother, got into their cars, and sped off towards Cold Mountain Drive, thinking about everything they had done in their lives.

**-XxX-**

Once the friends arrived at Cold Mountain Drive, they saw four other cars lined up infront of a deserted house. The house looked like it would break down any second. The door was almost ripped off, the windows had long cracks in them, and the shutters were flapping hard along with the chilling winds that passed by.

This was what the gang would really call a haunted house.

As the group walked forward, their dogs in toe, they spotted Naraku drinking some beer and having the time ofhis life as he waited for his victims. The group didn't know how he could have so much fun being alone. But wait a second, he wasn't alone for his whore of a girlfriend, Kikyou, was with him.

Naraku soon looked up to see that his eight victims had arrived, true to their word. And wait, there were even two extra.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think you would make it. And I see you brought some guests, a demon and a human. Dont worry, I dont mind, the more the merrier." Naraku laughed evilly, just like he was.

Evil.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat and had to command Blaze to stop barking threatningly.

"Shut up Naraku. Now the agreement was that if we accepted, you'd go in as well and leave us the hell alone for the rest of the school year."

"Yes. However, that is if you make it out _alive_."

"You shouldn't worry about that. We'll be _alive_." Kouga growled menacingly. Naraku smirked and beckoned for the group to go in first. However, before they were going to go in, Naraku stopped them.

"I'm sorry, but the weapons, gizmos or whatever, and the dogs stay here." Everyone knew he wasn't sorry at all. He was just being mean and unfair, not caring about anything else instead of himself and his wants.

Miroku glared at the long black haired man. "You never said anything about not bringing things."

"Well I'm saying it now. No weapons. No gagdets. No dogs."

All the demons growled and Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga commanded for the dogs to stay outside and patrol the area. The dogs growled but obeyed their masters and backed away from them.

Then everyone, including Shippo and Kirara who had brought weapons as well, took off whatever high tech object they had, or any used for hurting people, and dropped them into a pile in the front lawn.

"Dont forget to take some flash lights to your right, not unless you want to be terrified of the dark." The group looked to their right to see a pile of black flash lights. They then looked at each other in confusion, shrugged, but went over to the pile and took one each.

The friends soon turned around to see that Naraku wasn't alone anymore. His friends were there with him, and so was his girlfriend. Kikyou was staring at Inuyasha in a way that...had Kagome going wild. Not that she was the only one going wild. Naraku's friends, Hiten, Hakudoshi, Musou, and Bankotsu and other people who the group had never met before were staring at each one of the friends in that way. Guess they wanted a little bit of eye candy just in case they never saw each other again.

"Since you brought people, I brought people. Anyways, time to go in. Have fun... ku ku ku..." Naraku laughed at their faces. The group of friends just left him to laugh his evil ass off and grudgingly entered the manor. Though it was at a very, **very** slow pace. A little too slow for the people outside.

"The gods gave you legs so **use 'em!" **Hiten, a handsome guy with long black hair tied into a long braid, just like Bankotsu, and demonic red eyes, growled out. The group turned around and each of them gave him the finger.

"Then why dont you go first!" Inuyasha growled back.

If Hiten was going to mock him for being slow, then why didn't he and his group go first and show them it was safe in there? Nope, they were a bunch of cowards that were all bark but no bite. He shouldn't of taken the dare. He knew Naraku wouldn't live up to his word, but him and his damn ego. But in the end he wasn't going to let Naraku or his dopey friends get the best of him.

Hiten just shook his head and scoffed. "That's why there's you and your half-witted companions! We need someone to go in first so that we know its ok. Think of it as...a sacrifice!"

Sesshoumaru had to hold his tongue in order for him to not say something... out of character. How dare that teenager call him half-witted! He, the Lord of the West, half-witted? They've got to be kidding him. He was going to show them when this was over.

Inuyasha was going to say something back but Sesshoumaru beat him to it.

"This is ridiculous. There are no such things as haunted manors or whatever. Let's just get this over with so that I could whip their sorry asses in the morning, get home, and sleep with my mate." This time, Miroku didn't react pervertedly to what Sesshoumaru had said.

It was a mircale.

The others sighed and agreed with him. So one by one, with the guys starting first, the friends entered the manor cautiously. Once all ten of them entered the manor, they looked around the run down place and let out a deep breath. There was nothing to worry about, the manor was just as abandoned as any other deserted place. The only thing that the group had a problem with was all the dust and dirty things around the household.

_**"ACHOO!" **_

_**"FUCKING DAMN DUST!"**_

_**"ACK! I CANT BREATHE!" **_

_**"TALK ABOUT NEEDING A MAID!"**_

_-cough-** I CANT SMELL ANYTHING! LORD HELP ME!"**_

_**"I've never seen such filth in my life!" **_

The six demons of the group of friends, going in the order starting from Ayame, Inuyasha, Kouga, Kirara, Shippo, and edning with Sesshoumaru, didn't react kindly to the amount of dust in the air. And the worst part was that they had to spend the night in the dirty manor. That wasn't there definition of a walk in a candy park, or ramen park for Inuyasha.

Five minutes afterwards, Naraku and his group entered the manor. The demons coughed a little from the dust, but since most of them were guys, they decided to prove themselves as machos. However, the girls, even the humans, were complete opposites...

_**"EW! IT SMELLS IN HERE!"**_

_**"UGH! ITS SO DIRTY!"**_

_**"MY NEW BOOTS!"**_

**_"WILL YOU GIRLS SHUT UP!" _**One of the girls there, Kagura yelled. She had shoulder length black hair that was tied into a tight bun and red demonic eyes. She looked back between the three girls who were complaining, which were Yura, Kikyou, and a new girl named Sara, and rolled her eyes in discuss, waving her fan at them in a dismiss. Her younger sister by three minutes, they were twins but very, very faternal twins since Kanna had white hair and black eyes, also rolled her eyes at the girls.

"Whatever, dont be hating that you dont have a boyfriend and we do." Yura sneered, grabbing onto one of her boyfriend Hiten's muscular arms. He only smiled in pleasure and wrapped an arm around her. Kagura scoffed and walked farther away from them.

"I dont need a man to ruin my life."

"You say that now Kagura."

"Shut up hoe."

"Dont call my woman a hoe, bitch."

"Atleast I'm a bitch that steps down to no one unlike Yura here who needs to ride a man to feel beautiful."

"Listen bimbos, we're not here to argue about who's the sluttiest and who's the best whore. We have to spend the night in this place and I dont want to spend it with you guys." Sango said from her spot next to Miroku. The not-all-that friends agreed with her and got as far away as they could from the new arrivals.

Naraku silently agreed, but he had another plan. "Good idea. Maybe we should split up, make things even better than they were before."

Everyone stared at him in alarm except for Kikyou who knew what he was up to. She thought it was a genious plan, but was it genious enough? No, it will never live up to someone else's genious plan...

"Keh, whatever transgender. I wouldn't want to see the ugly likes of you in my face for the whole night anyways." Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms. Naraku's smirk turned into an angry frown until he decided not to let the hanyou get under his skin.

"Fine then. Inuyasha, Kagome, you have the kitchen. Sango, Miroku, you have Michael Myers's mother's room. Kouga, Ayame, you have the library. The older brother and his mate,"

"It's Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin to you." Sesshoumaru glared coldly at Naraku who just rolled his eyes and waved the demon off.

"I care not of your status. You two have the killer's room. Shippo, Kirara, you have the basement. And that leaves the rest of the house to us. Good luck everyone, hope we see each other in the morning..." Naraku laughed cruelly, grabbed Kikyou's arm, and headed to where ever the heck he was going.

The others growled at the black haired demon's back and left to their destinations, the ones that didn't have one making there own.

"Good luck guys. See you all in the morning." Ayame sighed.

The rest of the friends also said good luck to eachother, all of them even hugged eachother, and then slowly headed to their destinations, each of them holding onto their lover's hands in a death grip. How they knew where the hell everything was? Well, it was beyond their comprehension.

_- Inuyasha and Kagome - _

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped into the kitchen and immediately held their noses. The kitchen was more than just filthy. It was a very scary and smelly sight!

In the sink there was some strange brown goo that they knew wasn't mold, practically everything was covered in a sheet of dust or mold, things were very out of place, for example pots littered the grime covered floor, and there was a bloody knife on the almost falling apart table. Who's or what's blood was that, the couple didn't know.

Most importantly, it stunk like crap. All in all, Kagome resented the fact that she had to sleep in that place for the night.

"Think we could survive the night?" The raven haired girl asked as she slowly turned around to face her boyfriend. Inuyasha was trying desprately in vain to cover up his nose.

"Besides the fact that I think I'm going to puke at the stench, we'll be fine." Kagome nodded and hesitantly leaned back against a clean, unmoldy part of the wall, sighing in nervousness.

So far this was a nigtmare. And it was dark. The only thing that gave them light were the two flash lights they had. Who knew if there was a dead body somewhere in the kitchen? No wait, Inuyasha would have smelled it.

"So now what?" The silver haired teen asked, occupying the empty and clean space next to Kagome on the wall.

"I guess we just wait until the sun rises and then we could leave."

"I think I rather be trick-or-treating in a pumpkin costume then be in here. No let me rephrase that. I _**know** _I rather be trick-or-treating in a pumpkin costume than be in here."

"I feel for ya." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha also sighed and looked around the kitchen.

There was nothing to offer. And he defiantely wasn't going to sit down on those chairs that had some weird mold on them. Much less was he going to sit on the floor. Great, another long night spent standing.

Kagome was also thinking along the same thing. "Well, this is going to be- _wait_ a second. Did you here that?"

Inuyasha looked towards her and twitched one of his ears. Then he heard it. There was some rustling, probably coming from outside. He would have dismissed it for the dogs, but it sounded too much like a human or just something bigger than an animal. And he knew for a fact that there was no one outside the manor.

The hanyou growled low in his throat and cautisiously stalked towards the small kitchen window. He could practically see outside it for the mold covering it up, but it offered _some _help.

"There's someone or something out there. And it's not the dogs."

Kagome looked alarmingly at him before creeping behind him to peer out the window as well. She didn't see anything. But suddenly some of the bushes in the worn out yard rattled irregularly. It couldn't have been the wind...the wind wasn't strong enough to shake that bush so hard.

"Wh-who do you think it is?"

Inuyasha growled again, ignoring Kagome's question, and tried to catch a glimpse of the person or thing shaking the bush. He finally resolved in opening the window and get a closer look outside. Who knows, maybe he could catch a whiff of the person's scent.

Inuyasha opened the window as far as it could go and was about to stick his head out of it when the window suddenly slammed shut, shocking him and Kagome beyond belief. But the window wasn't the only thing that slammed shut. From a distance, the hanyou could here the faint slamming of things, most likely doors and any open windows. Inuyasha tried opening the window again but it didn't budge a bit.

_**"What the fuck!" **_

Kagome stared incredulously at it. "I'm going to try and open the door."

Inuyasha nodded, still trying to open the window, and Kagome ran off across the kitchen towards the entrance and exit. The raven haired teenager tried pulling the door open but it wouldn't budge either. It was as if the door was locked from the other side. But the door didn't even have a lock!

**_"Inuyasha, it wont open!" _**Inuyasha sharply turned around and helped Kagome open the door. But it didn't open, not even with his demon strength. He cursed loudly and started to slash at the door with his claws. It didn't even leave a scratch.

"What the hell is going on! It didn't even leave a mark or anything!" Inuyasha and Kagome started to ram the door down and the same time, but even that didn't work. It was as if the seemingly wood door was suddenly made out of a metal that was unbreakable.

The two started getting desperate. Nothing worked. Raming the door only prooved a pain, slashing at the door filed Inuyasha's claws, throwing random objects at the door made a mess, and the same thing went for the window. Wasn't it a fragile, moldy piece of glass just a few minutes ago? What happened now?

Kagome especially wasn't taking this so well. There was no other way out of the kitchen if it wasn't by using the door or the window. But those routes were useless. While Inuyasha was trying to break down the door as he cursed loudly, Kagome started to slide down to the floor, her chocolate eyes wide with fright.

She didn't even care about how dirty the floor was. The only thing she could think of was if this was all part of Naraku's dare. This was getting out of hand. If they didn't get out of there...Kagome didn't even want to think of it.

Inuyasha soon started realizing that nothing was going to work. Not that he didn't know that all ready, just that he was stubborn and didn't want to consider it. He was panting, he couldn't even believe it, and slammed his hand against the door one last time.

From the living room he could here the faint yells of Bankotsu and his girlfriend, Sara. Sara had long dark hair and dark sapphire, yes, just like her boyfriend. Perfect match wasn't it?

But there wasn't time to think about that. Inuyasha then noticed that Kagome started to breathe hard. He slowly slid to the floor next to her and put his arms around her in a comforting embrace. Kagome took it graciously and buried her nose into the crook of his neck.

No words needed to be exchanged. She knew what he was trying to say, that everything was going to be alright and that he was going to be there for her. And he knew that she was saying she believed in him.

But they both new that wasn't true. If this was just the begnning of things, what was going to happen next? Who was behind all this? Was it Naraku?

No, it couldn't have been. Even the so called demon wasn't smart or powerful enough to cause a lock down in the manor. Then who could it have been? Maybe it was the person outside? The couple now knew that the rumors had to have been true.

Suddenly, the couple heard a blood curling scream. It sounded like Sara's. Then another. Abruptly, the screaming stopped. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother in bewilderment and quickly stood up, pressing themsleves against the door to be able to hear anything else.

"I cant hear anything else. Things got quiet." Inuyasha said, staring intensly at Kagome. The raven haired girl gulped and slightly started shaking when she saw Inuyasha's expression go grim and his lightly tanned skin go pale. And she knew it wasn't the flash light that she was pointing at him.

"I-Inuyasha w-what's w-w-wrong?" Kagome asked. She couldn't help but stutter in nervousness of what he might say. Yet, she was better off than Inuyasha who couldn't even form words because he was so shocked beyond belief.

This couldn't be happening to them. This couldn't be happening to him! What was going on behind this door that he didn't know about? Who was out there that he couldn't see or smell? What ever it was, it was after them.

_All_ of them.

Inuyasha gulped and decided that he had to tell Kagome. "Kagome..whatever you do, dont freak out, ok?" He saw Kagome nod warily with his night vision and then tried to form words, "I...I smell blood...lots of blood...and it's sure as hell Bankostu's and Sara's..."

True to his words, a river of blood started to seep into the room from the door crack, and all Kagome could do was let out a shrilling scream.

_**A/N: Oh I killed off Bankotsu and Sara. And just so ya know people, Sara is in the series, remember the girl from the episode The Woman Who Fell In Love With Sesshoumaru? Well, that's her. I hate her cause she's trying to press up against my man. Well, yes I have two men, Inu and Sesshy, but who cares! I have to share them with like five billion other people! I probably only get one small piece of their hair! Oh well, let me go frame it now! BYE BYE! REVIEW!**_


	6. Basement Discovery

**A/N: Oooh, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter...well here's another one for ya. But first...REVIEWS!**

**-iamkagomeiloveinuyasha-**_wow, me being on the same level with Lil'Yasha, that's a dream come true! Nah, I dont think I'm that good. I'm just very imaginative. Yeah, my imagination is the size of the universe, and that's huge! Hehehe, and you dont know what I imagined for the ending...anyways, thanks a lot, you make ME feel all warm and fuzzy inside! _

**-Kagome Lover 11771177- **_I'll never think of letting my readers on! Its unbearable, reading a stopry youl ike, and then you find out that it's been discontinued! It's like a bullet to the heart! Ok, I should calm down, thanks for your review, and you're right...Michael Myers did make his first kill... _

**-Lady KCassandra- **_lol, i like that word...crumpets...thanks for the review!_

**-Kawii inu'no 45- **_I dont think so, Sesshy might be mine, but Inu's my FIRST! No way, you could have...Naraku! Yeah, and I get Inu AND Sesshy! lol, anyways, what fun would it be if I didn't kill some people _other_ than Naraku's minions...hahaha..._

**-kagomerocks05- **_Well written? Nah, I dont think so, others are so much better! Well, reviews like this make me smile, thank you for thinking that its well written! _

**-SANGO QUEEN OF SLAYERS- **_I know that if I were them when the windows slammed shut I would have done more than freak out...you wouldn't wan to know...lol, I like that phrase too, I couldn't help writing it, Sango seems like the type of person to say that! Thanks for reading and reviewing, and the horror shall continue! MUAHAHA!_

**-Anime-Girl-of-04- **_I know, that's why I killed her off! Kagura is enough, and Kikyou too on my Inu, but now Sara! I will not stand for this! Well, before I go off in another rant, I'm glad you like it and watched the movies...then you know what will happen at the end...but there will be a twist...hehe! Better bring the popcorn to that corner!_

**-Kinkatia- **_I know, the shoe store thing was kind dull now that I read back, but my writing just keeps getting better and better over time. Anyways, maybe the dogs are evil...maybe they are demons...you'll just have to wait and see...muahaha! And cool, you're name is Sara? Hmm, I feel sorry for you for having to share a name with that...sexy man stealer...but I mean no offense towards you! Well, keep reviewing, you have reviewed almost all of my stories!_

_**Thanks you guys! You're making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and my readers too! KEEP IT UP AND I'LL KEEP ON UPDATING! **_

**The Dare 6**

After everyone left to their own destinations, and since no one had said any claim to the living room, Bankotsu and his girlfriend Sara decided to stay in the area that they were in.

The living room.

It seemed like a good deal. The couches were covered with white sheets, and when uncovered, they were untouched by all the dust roaming around. Sara hadn't cared anymore about the condition that the house was in, as long as she didn't get anything on her new boots. That would be a sad story.

Now the two were lounged on the couch, not having a single care in the world. There were many antique things in the living room, and if it weren't for the grime and dust covering the items, the couple would have been exploring the contents of the room.

But Sara didn't want to ruin her new boots.

"So what are we going to do for the night? I'm bored already."

Bankotsu rubbed his forehead in order to calm himself down. He didn't know what he was smoking the day that he had asked Sara out, but it was too late anyways. Hey, if he was going to die, he atleast wanted to get laid by a hot chick.

"I dont know, Sara, I guess we just stay here and do nothing." Bankotsu replied, waving her off and deciding to stare at the ground.

Sara glared at her boyfriend and stood up from the couch, preferring the other one because of the lack of nuisance named Bankotsu on it. The dark haired senior only glared back and rolled his eyes.

Typical Sara.

"You know what, you are no fun. I cant be with a guy that's no fun."

"It was your fault for saying yes when I asked you out."

"Oh shut up, no one told you to ask me out."

"Maybe someone did..."

"You little cockhead..."

"Dont call me a cockhead, pussy sucking bitch!"

"Dont call me a pussy sucking bitch, cockhead!"

The two kept arguing until they were both standing up and facing each other. The moment Sara had finished saying a come back, Bankotsu grabbed her, forcing his lips onto hers. Sara didn't care if they had just been arguing, she greedily forced hers on his and the two started a heated make out session.

Everything around them melted until it was only the two of them in the room. They paid attention to nothing around them, however, a faint sound was enough to break them apart. It was more of a rustling sound, and Bankotsu immediately put up his guard.

Sara looked around the room to see if anything was misplaced. Everything seemed pretty normal.

"Come on, Bankotsu, that was probably just Kagome and Inuyasha getting busy in the kitchen. Shouldn't we be doing the same?" Bankotsu ignored her and slightly jumped when they heard another sound.

"What was that?"

"I'm telling you Bankotsu it's-"

Bankotsu shushed her and things got quiet. It was an eerie quiet, one that neither of them liked. The thought of just leaving the creepy manor didn't sound so bad anymore...

Then there was another sound. The sound of something sharp dragging on the hard wood floor. The two glanced around the room but saw nothing, yet the sound was loud and coming closer to them. Sara pressed herself closer to Bankotsu in slight fear. She didn't care about her boots anymore, she just wanted to leave the damn manor already!

"Naraku...if it's you, this isn't funny. I thought we were a part of this, not the targets." Bankotsu said, thinking that it was his friend's doing. But he didn't hear a reply, not like he expected one either.

Then there it was again. That sharp dragging, and this time followed by some foot steps. It sounded like as if whatever was making the dragging sound was wearing heavy boots. But he couldn't decipher who it was because most of the people in the manor were wearing combat boots as well.

"Bankotsu...it's getting louder..."

The living room was fairly big, and had two parts. A part that a person coming into the manor would first see that was filled with various trinkets, and then another part that served more like a sitting area for drinking coffee while chatting with visitors.

Besides that, it would be fairly hard to determine what was coming. All the two knew was that it was heading towards the sitting area, where they were. And it scared the wits out of Sara. And Bankotsu too...

All of a sudden the foot steps stopped, yet the dragging didn't. But it sounded kind of strange, as if it weren't dragging on the floor anymore but...somewhere esle...

"That's it, I'm getting out of here!" Sara declared and started heading towards the exit of the manor.

"Sara, stop! Come back!"

The dark haired girl stopped and turned around incredulously. "Why should I?"

"Think about it! The noises are coming from where the exit is! And it's coming over here, so either way you'll find it." Sara sighed and grudgingly went over to where her boyfriend was. He was right, she would encounter the...unknown ministrator of the dragging.

"So what are we going to do? I'm scared shitless and you're not helping!"

"Shut up, like you make things better either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're a useless bitch when it comes to things like this!"

Bankotsu smirked when he noticed the expression of utter shock and horror on Sara's face. His reply wasn't so strong, but it seemed to hit a nerve. Yet, then his smirk faded when he saw that she was not looking at him, but at the wall...her lightly tanned skin had turned pale, and her eyes widened ten fold. He started to get a little queesy...

"W-what's up Sara? Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?"

It seemed like she couldn't form words, but shakily rose a finger and pointed towards the wall. Bankotsu tilted his head in a confused fashion until finally Sara found words to explain her actions.

**_"LOOK AT THE WALL! BANKOTSU LOOK AT THE FUCKING WALL!"_ **Her words came out in shrieks, and Bankotsu hastily turned to look at the wall she was staring at. The only thing he saw was a knife imbed itself between his eyes before he fell onto Sara, eyes wide open in horror. Sara could only scream at the sight of her used to be boyfriend with a knife between his wide open dark blue eyes.

Then...her next scream was her last scream...since another knife found its way to her throat. She fell against her dead boyfriend, both of their lifeless blue eyes looking up at their killer, who strangely...was wearing his infamous white mask...

He had a list...a mental list...and it went like this...

_Bankostu_

_Sara_

_Hiten_

_Yura_

_Hakudoshi_

_Kanna_

_Musou_

_Kagura_

_Kikyou_

_Naraku_

_Kouga_

_Ayame_

_Miroku_

_Sango_

_Kirara_

_Shippo_

_Rin_

_Sesshoumaru_

_Kagome_

_InuYasha_

...And two of them were already crossed out...

_**-XxX- **Shippo and Kirara **-XxX-**_

"Gods, I hate this. Why, oh why did Naraku give us the basement?" Kirara said as she looked for a place to sit in the run down basement. So far she saw countless of spiders and their webs, rats, and all sorts of mold and icky grime stuff. All in all, if she survived, she would become a nun. Actually, no she wouldn't. But she'd pray though!

"I thought you liked rats, Kira?" Her oh so loving boyfriend taunted as he pointed his flashlight at another big fat rat scantering away. Kirara had to resist the urge to chase it.

"There's a limit to what I think is a rat. And those things are mutants! If you ask me, they look like moles instead of just regular rats!"

"If you say so..."

"Just shut up..." Kirara sighed and sat on top of a crate that looked clean and sturdy enough to hold her weight. Shippo chuckled to himself and found a clean spot on a another crate near Kirara.

The basement was filled with silence excpet for the occassional scurries of the over sized rats. The two didn't speak to each other for they were thinking about what to do next. Well, if Shippo's digital watch was still working, it was 1:35 A.M. That meant they only had to survive about five hours and a half for their stay to be considered the night. Not that bad, right?

"So...any bright ideas about what we could do? You're so full of them lately." Shippo rolled his eyes and thought about it.

_Let's see..._

"AHA! We could explore!" Kirara shivered at the thought of looking around in the basement, but she had to admit, she was dying to know what stuff was around there. Besides, the basement seemed pretty big, and led to another back part.

"Whatever. But if those mutant giant mole rats come anywhere near me, I swear you'll have to pay the price." Shippo nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Kirara's hand, leading her around the basement with both of their flash lights as their guides.

Even though Kirara and Shippo could more or less see in the dark, all the dust and particles in the air hurt their sensitive eyes, rendering them with blurry vision. They needed to get out of there or they'll soon find themsleves blind.

Poor Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, if their eyes were killing them, than imagine the two dog demons with their sensitive noses. The stench was enough to even render a human unconscious, much more for a dog demon.

"Ok...hmm...what's that over there?" Shippo pointed his flash light at a dark pile of...junk. But not just any junk...it looked like momentos of some sort. The two looked at each other before going over to the pile and taking a closer look. There were many things in the pile and they found it hard to find where to start.

"Hey look at this! It must have belonged to a child..." Kirara exclaimed, holding up some sort of doll. It was a very raggidy and dirty doll that was made out of cloth and cotton. It also seemed of earlier times, as if it were from the 1950's, or around that period.

"Whoah...that must be like a hundred years old..."

"Nah, must be from the 50's."

"Whatever, same crap."

Kirara giggled at her boyfriend and put down the rag doll. She was going to pick up something else but suddenly she heard faint slamming and locks turning. The fire cat demon in turn looked at Shippo, who only stared back, and they both ran up the stairs that lead to the exit of the basement.

They could only hope it was their imaginations...

Shippo tried opening the door but it wouldn't open. The two demons tried and tried, but the door was seemingly made of metal now. They started getting desperate, and pounding the door was inevitable.

Whoever, or whatever caused this sudden lock down will pay...

"I cant **believe** this! **DAMN** that Naraku! I bet** he **did this!" Shippo yelled, feeling an over whelming anger coming on. But he fought it down and turned to see his girlfriend leaning on the door, looking to be in deep thought. About what, he couldn't guess, he wasn't the only one full of ideas lately.

"There must be some other exist around here, we just have to keep looking." Shippo could only stare as Kirara started walking down the steps and walked over to the other part of the basement. He shrugged and followed after her, pointing his flash lighs on the walls just incase his eyes missed something.

The two walked and searched all over the place for come kind of door but they found nothing. Everything was hopelss, all they found was junk, junk, and more junk. Not to mention Kirara actually did bump into a huge mutant mole rat, a fat one at that, and poor Shippo paid the price. The kitsune was still fanning the place where Kirara burned him, he probably wouldn't be able to have children now...

"This is pointless. There's nothing down here but shit. Not unless there's like a hidden shaft somewhere in here..." Shippo sighed and leaned against what he thought was an empty spot on the wall, but immediately jumped when it semi caved in.

Kirara peered over his shoulder and grinned when she saw that their prayer's had been answered. "Shippo, you're a genious! You just found an elevator shaft! Now I know why I'm dating you!"

Shippo scratched the back of his head and lightly growled to himself. He turned around and saw that, infact, he did find an elevator shaft. It was kind of small though, but big enough to fit a person if they croutched low enough.

"...so...who's going up first?"

Kirara coughed and stepped away from Shippo. "You are..."

"Why me!"

"You found it!"

"Exactly, now you have to do something!"

"If I go up I could be killed, you never know!"

"And you want **me** to go and get killed!"

"Yes, now go and be brave!"

"What about the rats down here..."

**"JUST GO!"**

Shippo held his hands up in defense before Kirara burned him again, in the same place, and looked at the elevator shaft in dread. With a gulp, he crawled into it, and id his best to fit inside it. It would have helped if he transformed into something...but he finally fit so there was no use.

Kirara only smiled at him and got ready to push a green button on the right of the entrance to the shaft. "Good luck Shippo, and the minute you get up there yell and tell me what you found, ok."

"Could I have one see you later kiss..." Kirara laughed at her boyfriend's pouting face and planted a long lasting kiss on his lips that seemed to satisfy them both. She then pulled back to smile at her boyfriend who had a lazy smile on his face. She could only laugh again, gods she loved him so much...

"There, remember I love you, Shippo..." Her expression turned serious and Shippo's lazy smile starting faltering.

"Oh co-come on, Kirara, you're acting like I'm going off to war! As soon as I get up there and tell you it's clear, you're coming right up, you hear! Dont give me this remember crap!"

"Shippo..."

"_-sigh- _Fine, fine. You know I love you too, alright. We'll be fine." One last smile on both their parts and Kirara finally pushed the green button. And up Shippo went, and out of her sight. She sighed and place her forehead on the wall. She only hoped he would be safe.

Yet Kirara couldn't dwell on the thought because there was some rustling...something was down here...and it wasn't the rats...she knew as much...

...someone...

...someone was down there...

...with her...

**_...18 Victims Remaining..._**

_**A/N: OH CRAP! WOOT! Well, you guys I have an annoucement...I KNOW WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS STORY! WOOT! FINALLY! Oh hoh, and you wont expect what I have for the ending...no way...none of you can guess it...MUAHAHAHA! At the end of each chapter for now on I'm going to put a person count so that you guys could know how many are left. Out of the 20 people in the manor, 18 are left. Oooh, I'm getting somewhere. Well, REVIEW!**_


	7. Unexplainables

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!! EAT THEM CANDY LIKE NO TOMORROW!!!! Ahem, on with the review response! **

**suikidoen - **_you know, that is a really good guess. You got half of it right..._

_muahaha my idea is eviller than that!! LoL. :-D_

**Anime-Girl-of-04 - **_hehe, aww come on now? What kind of story would this be if I didn't do something to the good guy? Oops, did I say that? Well, didn't say much. Haha, thanks for reading! And can you add a large pizza to that? I'll come by and steal it from your corner later, ;-D_

**Kinkatia - **_safe house? comfy chair? Could I come over! LoL, only if you have some pizza over there...LOL, keep on reading because the suspense ensues!! WOOT!_

**Kawii inu'no 45 - **_MORE DEATH!!!! Sorry, I needed to say that...anyways...INU IS MINE! I OWN HIS MANSION! BEAT THAT! Hehe, two's better than one..._

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha - **_YAY! I AM A GOOD WRITER! I AM COCKY!!! Not for real, but I needed that! Woot, I posted four stories and two updates in one day, Halloween! I must really love Halloween then, and I do cuz of the candy!!!! Christmas, I get cheap presents. Oh well...WOOT AGAIN FOR YOU!_

**Josh - **_Well, Josh, I cant say that I like people hating me but there's nothing I can do! WOOT! THE DEATH MUST ENSUE AND PEOPLE WILL DIE! YES, THERE WILL BE BLOOD! LOTS AND LOTS OF BLOOD! MUAHAHAHA!!! Ahem, see? I'm that weird, and that's why not all of the people you mentioned could survive! I hope we still could be friends though, I really like friends! Awww, but dont worry, I think you will really like the ending... :-D_

**nickels21 - **_I like your name, I've never seen nickels! COOLIO! LOL, thanks for your usage of holy sht. I hate putting that asterik, so there, shit! WOOT! Keep on reading, because, yes, there will be suspense...and blood! MUAHAHA!_

**THANKS A LOT! REMEMBER, IF YOU HAVE ISSUES, COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, GOT DUMPED, ATE TOO MUCH CANDY, FORGOT TO STUDY FOR A TEST (**I KNOW I DID**), ALWAYS REVIEW AND I'LL HELP YOU!!!! Hey, I rhymed! ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

**The Dare 7**

There was nothing left to do and the stench of blood and death laid heavy in the air. Not to mention that they were bored out of their minds. However, there was one thought running through their heads. The thought that there were two people, two people that they had actually known, were dead just beyond the door they were leaning on.

It was terrifying.

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't know the details, but Bankotsu and Sara were dead. And to hell with the thought that they had killed each other. No, they were murdered. Murdered as in someone _else_ killed them. Murdered as in unwillingly dead.

But who did it? Who had been with them and caused their deaths? Inuyasha didn't smell anything else, or_ anyone _else besides the couple for that matter in the living room so the murder was an unsolved mystery.

They could only hope it didn't remain that way...

Kagome sighed and looked up at her boyfriend's pensive, pale face. He had been that way ever since he had caught the ugly whiff of blood. She couldn't blame him, she felt just about ready to die, but...he worried her. He looked really, really sick. Maybe it was because of the awful stench? Well, whatever it was, she just wished that she could ease his worries, fears, and everything else.

This dare had turned into a nightmare. Oh yeah, at first it seemed real easy. And since Inuyasha was going to be there with her, she accepted it with a why the hell not? She wished she hadn't. She wished that she had thought it through. Gods, she wished she had been too scared and declined. Her and her damn stubborn attitude.

Inuyasha was right.

Her stubborness would cause her very own death.

She only hoped that there was time to turn that around.

Kagome sighed and glanced at her boyfriend for the millionth time that night. They hadn't spoken to each other ever since she had screamed, and since then she had managed to calm down thank goodness. But she couldn't help but notice how reserved he was.

It was killing her, really, and she hated it. She always wanted them to have a strong communicative bond, but now she couldn't understand what he was feeling. She couldn't even understand _why_ he was feeling that way. If she had wanted to solve the mystery of Inuyasha's thoughts, she would have had to have been Inuyasha himself. Not even because sometimes he didn't even know the meaning of his own mysterious thoughts either. Weird, ne? But that was who he was, and the man she had grown to love dearly.

"Inuyasha..." Her wary voice was like a sharp knife cutting through the ripe tension in the air, and Kagome noticed it. It was so quiet and they had to have been in that damn kitchen for more than an hour and a half already. Inuyasha slowly shifted his eyes towards her but then fixiated them somewhere else. What did that slow movement mean?

"Inuyasha...talk to me...please, just say anything..."

He didn't reply, and Kagome gulped. Was he in a state of shock? She was surprised that she wasn't. Fuck, she was sitting right next to a flowing river of dark red blood! Who wouldn't be in shock?! But she had managed to calm down with the help of her boyfriend's firm, comforting hold on her, yet she couldn't do the same for him.

No matter how hard she tried, she didn't seem to be strong enough for Inuyasha to lean on her, not the other way around. Everyone wanted to feel safe. She felt safe with Inuyasha, in his arms now even, but she wanted him to feel the same way she felt right now. She wished that she could hold him in her arms and tell him how this was just a figment of their minds. She wished that she could alleviate his tensivness by rubbing his silver velvety ears in smoothing circles.

Boy was she wishing a lot lately.

Inuyasha sighed softly after a while and decided that ignoring Kagome would get him deeper into that bloody dark hole that he called his mind. He was only causing themselves even more unneeded pain. He wanted to talk to her so badly, but he couldn't. He just couldn't! He was trying very hard to open his mouth, but words wouldn't form and his jaw muscles slackened. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

Heh, maybe it was because he was in inner turmoil on the deaths of Bankotsu and Sara. It sounded so surreal. The deaths of Bankotsu and Sara. He hadn't even seen what had happened, but he sure as hell could smell it. They were dead and there was no bringing them back.

Sure he had hated the two just as much as he hated Naraku. Bankotsu was just as bad as Naraku, always insulting him and making his life as miserable as hell itself. And Sara was a stuck up snob who thought that she could make a pass on him without him noticing. Bitch was a whore.

But they were dead.

Dead, dead, dead.

He never wished for them to die. Well, there were a few times because he had been so angry, but now that it actually happened, he regreted it deeply. Wishing harm on someone was awful. It made you _feel_ awful. Knowing that he had made a wish for them all to die was unbearable, and knowing that he most likely caused their deaths by his stupid little wishes killed him inside.

Now he knew to be careful of what he wished for...

Ok, he was going a little too far. Maybe he didn't cause their deaths. But he had wanted it, and it had really happened. Who wouldn't feel regret and guilt? Even if he had hated the two with every measly fiber in his body, it still didn't mean that he actually wanted them to die, especially die being murdered. How would he have felt if he were them?

Pain, and then nothingness.

That was death to him.

He had to stop thinking about this. Kagome was getting worried about him, and he just about felt ready to throw up with his thoughts. Speaking of throwing up, he felt sick. Miserably sick. First off, his head hurt like hell and felt incredibly stuffed not to mention heavy. Second, his stomache kept churning because of the sickening stench in the air and his sensitive nose burned irratibly. And he felt so damn tired!

What the hell was wrong with him?

Then Kagome spoke again, breaking his thoughts. She was begging him to talk to her, and he wanted so much to respond, but again he just couldn't. He was too tired, too stressed. He needed to get out of this place and get a hold of himself. Only a few more hours. Well...about four but whatever. If only he could find a way out of the damn kitchen...

Trailing off again.

_Ok, Inuyasha just talk. Open your damn mouth and spit out some words. Anything. What about ramen? What about Kagome? You can say anything so do it!_

His thoughts urged him to talk, but again his jaw felt numb as if it had gone to sleep. Right...he needed some sleep. For godsakes, he didn't know how to stay on topic now did he?!

Kagome sighed when Inuyasha sighed again and figured that he wasn't going to talk to her. She was dying to know why, but by the way she could tell that he just couldn't open his mouth she reasoned that he didn't have the will. Maybe _he_ did, but his body didn't.

She could understand that...for now...

Suddenly, Kagome and Inuyasha heard a clunk sound and then a light bell sound. The two looked at each other in confusion and warily stood up, pointing their flash lights across the kitchen towards where they thought the sound had come from. What could that be, they didn't have a clue in the world.

"W-what, was that? You heard it right?" Kagome asked Inuyasha but then remembered that he was probably not going to answer. But she was very surprised when he did. Yet, his voice was stressed and sort of groggy, but still suspiscious and wary. It made her even more worried about him.

"...yeah, I did. It came from over there, I'll check it out first. You stay on this side, got it?" Kagome nodded and Inuyasha shifted his golden eyed gaze, and flashlight, to a seemingly covered opening on the kitchen wall. It was small, and behind the planks of wood that it was covered with, it was probably an opening to somewhere...but he didn't know what that somewhere was.

When Inuyasha was half way towards the other side of the kitchen, something, or someone rather, started banging on the wooden planks covering the opening. He admitted that he was shocked at first, frightened even, but then he heard a voice shouting for help.

A voice that sounded particularly familiar to him...

**"Shippo?!" **Kagome gasped when Inuyasha yelled the name and went to investigate at his side. The hanyou was trying to break open the opening, and after a few tries, he did it. He removed the planks off of the square whole in the wall and was really surprised to find that it was indeed Shippo gasping for air on the other side.

The couple asissted Shippo as he crawled out of the small shaft that he had cramped himself into and they couldn't help but wonder where the hell Shippo had come from. Not to mention where the hell did that elevator shaft appear all of a sudden!

"Are you ok, Shippo?" Kagome asked as she helped the ginger haired kitsune stand up after he regained his breath. Shippo nodded to her question and had to wrinkle his nose at the awful stench in the air. This place smelled worse than the basement!

Talking about the basement...

"Kirara!" Inuyasha and Kagome blinked when Shippo randomly shouted his girlfriend's name and rushed back towards the shaft. They blinked again when Shippo pressed a green button that they had so unwittingly missed and the shaft lowered until it reached its destination.

Shippo grinned toothily at the fact that the shaft was still working and also at the fact that there was a safe place where he and Kirara got to interact with people that weren't big, fat, mutanty mole rats. "Hey, Kira! The coast's clear so come on up, alright!"

He waited for some kind of reply, and he noticed that the other two listened for one as well. But there was none for some reason. Shippo frowned at that and decided to call again.

"Kirara! Answer me! Come on, say something for the love of all the furry muntant rats down there! **Kirara**, this**isn't **funny!"

His voice sounded a little panicked. Why wasn't Kirara answering him?! His nose wasn't as good as a dog demon's or a wolf demon's, but still up there in the sensitive nose section, yet he couldn't smell her sweet lively scent any where down there. Sounded weird, but that's what she smelled like to him and he couldn't smell that lively scent anymore!

Shippo turned around and searched Inuyasha's face for some answers. His nose was better than his so he'd be able to smell what was going on. But it seemed as if he wasn't going to get any answers from the dog hanyou a few feet away from him either. Was Inuyasha in shock or something? What the hell was going on?

"Inuyasha..." Shippo stood up from where he was and faced the hanyou square in the eye, daring Inuyasha to lie to him, "...tell me what's going on down there, you can smell better than I can so please...tell me..."

Inuyasha was at loss for words after he inhaled lightly. Why him? Why him?! Why in the seven hells him?! What was he supposed to say? He looked helplessly back and forth between the river of blood that Shippo had yet to notice slowly seeping into the kitchen from the main entrance and the kitsune, who daringly searched his golden amber eyes for answers. Kagome had also joined sides wth Shippo, wanting to know as much as he did.

It didn't take an idiot to get what he was trying to tell her. To Kagome it was all too clear. Inuyasha's glances towards the kitchen's entry door and his meloncholy looks at Shippo gave it all away. She couldn't believe it happened yet again...

"No..."

Shippo couldn't understand what was silently going on between Kagome and Inuyasha. Why didn't they want to tell him and why did they both looked ready to slip into a long period of shock? What the **hell** was going on god damnit?!

"What's going **on!** Since it _involves _my _girlfriend_,** I want to know!!**" Inuyasha bit his lip awkwardly, trying to find something to say to the steadily growing angry kitsune. If he were Shippo how would he have wanted it worded?

Possibly not even said at all.

"Shippo", It was more of a croak than a clear saying of a name, but it grabbed Shippo's attention nonetheless, "Kirara's...I...well...she's...dead."

Thick, intense silence ensued after the semi whispered declaration. No one moved, or even breathed for the matter. Shippo especially since his vibrant emerald green eyes were wide enough to look like green plates. Not to mention that his jaw was hanging open in terrible shock, his collecting saliva threatening to over flow if he didn't close it soon.

Inuyasha, wanting to comfort his friend because if it were Kagome he didn't think he would still have been alive himself, made a move towards the kitsune, but a sudden ding stopped him. It was the same ding of the elevator shaft from before, and the three shared a surprised look towards the shaft. None of them dared to point their flash lights to further see what it was...

...but finally Shippo did...

"Ki...Kir-**KIRARA!"**

**-XxX-** _Sesshoumaru and Rin _**-XxX-**

Sesshoumaru and Rin resided in the mother's room, which was the master room of the house. It had been a beautiful room once with its dark wooden antique furnishings, hard mahogany wooden floors, and a fascinating painting of a lady. The lady in the painting had long, wavy, reddish brown hair, kind lumonous gray eyes, and was wearing a green party dress. Must of have been during the early 1900's, when getting your painting done even after the photograph was invented was considered of very high class.

She was most likely the mother of Michael Myers, and it was a shame that such a beautiful woman was the mother of the most prominent killer of all time. But a mother loved her children no matter what, or that was what Rin had said.

For two hours had they been there already, and the house was under some sort of strange lockdown. Sesshoumaru, since the lockdown which was an hour and a half ago, was still trying to figure out how it had happened. Rin, being the over expressive person she is, was mulling over the fact that there was no way to get out of the room she had dubbed The Bored Room. So now the two, and the rest of the people in the house, were in a huge jiffy.

"Could you please, **please** stop trying to analyze every single damn splinter of wood you see on that door?! It's getting annoying!" Rin only received a cold golden glare from her mate, and she groaned loudly in frustration. Pulling on her ebony bangs didn't do anything to help her need of excitement, she lost count while counting the cracks in the wood on the floor, and watching Sesshoumaru stare at the door for almost two hours straight made her want to committ suicide.

How more boring could this place be?

"Why are we here again?" Rin sighed, looking out the locked glass window that over looked the rigidy back yard. It was like a jungle out there, people only came to mow the lawn once every two months since they usually ran away screaming.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a second, willing himself not to hurt his mate or he'd only end up hurting himself. But gods she was getting on his last nerves! For the two hours they had been in there, Rin hadn't stopped talking or complaining. She chose to go with him, he had tried to stop her, but no, she_ had _to come along! And now he was the one suffering for it.

"Ask yourself, you're the one who chose to come along. I never asked this of you."

"As if I was going to let you guys go and leave me alone for Halloween Eve! Yeah right!"

"Then there is your asnwer." Rin humanly growled at her mate before deciding to look somewhere else other than him. Well, he was really good to look at, with his well built muscular body and all, but his personality turned her off...at the moment. He should be lucky that someone like her loved him to death, because truthfully, then who would set him straight?

So Rin laid her cinnamon eyes upon the painting. The lady in the painting was mezmorizing, her gray eyes showing endless depth. Anyone could loose themselves in them, and she found it hard to look away. Something about that painting intrigued her, made her want to observe it forever, yet what it was she couldn't pin point it. But Rin couldn't dwell on that thought because Sesshoumaru was talking to her.

Surprise surprise.

Rin jumped out of her daze, and faced Sesshoumaru only to meet questioning golden honey eyes. When did he move infront of her? Wow, she must have been really into that painting...

"Rin, what is wrong with you?" Sesshoumaru asked, trying to sound indifferent but she could notice the concern etched in his voice. To have Sesshoumaru concerned meant that he knew something was really wrong with her. He knew her from head to toe, and he also knew when to get worried about her and when not to since she was a very crazy person.

But Rin didn't know what had just happened to her...and even now she just wanted to loose herself in that painting again...

"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing at all."

Sesshoumaru stared dubiously at his dazed mate but returned his gaze back to the door. It annoyed him beyond belief that he couldn't figure out what had happened. The door was suddenly made of steel, the windows were not much better, and he sat there looking like an idiot trying to analyze every single damn splinter, like his mate had kindly stated.

And there was absoluetly no progress.

Rin sighed and turned her head back towards the painting hanging on the once pastel white walls. It really was a beautiful painting, if she could have she would have taken it with her once the whole dare was over. Who knew, maybe this lockdown would lift when the sun rose?

But a sudden movement caught the hold of Rin's cinnamon eyes. And it came from the painting. She stared at it more closley and there it was again. Her eyes widened and she raised her arm towards Sesshoumaru, who hadn't noticed a thing. What was wrong with the painting? She didn't...it couldn't have been...no, there was a third movement...

...the lady in the painting's gray eyes moved...

"...Se...Sesshou...Sesshoumaru..."

And it wasn't her imagination.

**A/N: Blah?**


	8. All Dead

**A/N: Well, hola people! How ya been? I have been good, or as good as I can get. Keh, that's a long story. My stupid health and allergies...**

**Review Response! Aww, only four this time...**

**Anime-Girl-of-04 - **_MUAHAHAHA! YES KIRARA! I told you, good people gotta go too...We'll see about all of them, hehe...you can garauntee my favorite character isn't going to die, you'll have to guess which one of the two of them...Hey, I updated now, do I get some then? Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with naked Inuyasha on top? I'd really like that, lol..._

**Kawii inu'no 45 - **_Thank you for loving my story! WOOT! And you'll have to read to find out...Inu aint yours cause he's mine! Sessh is pending because, ahem, read the chapter and you'll know! BUT INU IS MINE! HE'S IN MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!!_

**Kinkatia - **_I did a lot of things to Kirara, you'll just have to read the story:-D! Yup, I can, cause I have POWER! ALL HAIL THE KILLER! WOOT! Oh, and you dont know the whole story behind it yet, read the chapter! Confusing, yes, but weird, yes, suspenseful, way yes! And yes, there will be fear, from EVERYONE! SESSH BEWARE! Awww, dont procrastinate, you dont know how much I do that! HEY, I stil haven't taken a look at your stories, OMG KILL ME NOW! It has been like what, years already? Jeez, I'll get to it as soon as I can! I PROMISE I WILL READ THEM, EVEN IF IT'S ON MY WEDDING DAY! LOL!_

**MEME - **_LoL, Meme, I like that! Anycoconut, I shall always continue, MUAHAHA!_

**THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWD! THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO READ IT! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, I WATCH YOU ALL THE TIME! HAHAHA! NO, DONT CALL THE POLICE! HERE, ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

**The Dare 8**

Naraku and Kikyou were unfortunately trapped in a closet together. A damn closet, how ironic. How they got there was a mystery to them because somewhere along the way they had lost their flashlights and only thick, black darkness surrounded them now. And the worst part was that the closet was small.

Very small.

"Could to stop kicking me!" Kikyou yelled, annoyed that her supposed boyfriend kept impacting his rough combat booted feet with her delicate, porclein skin. Naraku rolled his red demonic eyes and kicked her again for good measure, earning himself a nice hard whack in the face.

Naraku narrowed his beady eyes and grabbed Kikyou's arm in a steel grip, smirking in satisfactory when he heard a soft whimper of pain coming from the dark haired miko. "Dont you dare do that again, precious, because obviously you dont know who you're dealing with."

"Let go of me, bastard, if it weren't for you and you're _stupid_, shitty ideas we wouldn't be trapped in a fucking **closet**!" Naraku stayed silent, not feeling up to explaining himself to a mere human bitch, and released his grip on Kikyou's arm who immediately cradled it to her chest. The tension was thick in the small quarters of the closet, but the darkness was soothing, or at least to Naraku.

"So now what, mister almighty Naraku? How are we going to carry out our plans if we cant open the door? How the hell did the door lock shut anyways?! It didn't even have a lock..." Kikyou said, saying the last sentence to herself as an after thought. Naraku huffed, pounding on the closet door a few times before giving up like he had done a few hours ago.

It was useless to even try again.

"Well, Kikyou, since you are so eager to carry out our plans, then get us out of here with your oh so invincible priestess powers." Kikyou glared at Naraku even though she couldn't clearly see his face and jerked her head away in annoyance. Naraku only smiled tightly. "I thought so, bitch."

"Shut up, fucking asshole. So we're stuck in here. I dont feel like dying in a dirty closet with a slimy spider, and would you please take your hands **off** of my leg! **Pervert**, you only think about getting some even in this kind of situation!"

Naraku glared at Kikyou and stared at her as if she had gone mentally crazy. "Oh, so since you miss my touches you're fantasizing about me caressing your leg? I didn't think you'd stoop so low my dear Kikyou, all you have to do is ask..."

Kikyou stiffened and sat completely still on the dusty closet floor with millions of things scattered about, yet she didn't really want to know what they were. But something was still touching her leg...

"You lying bastard, you **are** rubbing your hands on my leg!"

"I assure you that I am not, instable wench, look at my hands, they are right infront of my face! Touch them if you'd like!" Kikyou reached over to Naraku's face, feeling it with her slender hands that only seemed to look like blobs of gray until she reached his own calloused hands, and with a gasp noticed that they were both there...not on her...But something was still rubbing on her leg and it wasn't an inanimate object because it was kind of wet and luke warm...

"Then **what **the** hell **is **touching **me?! It could be a filthy vermin, get it **off **me!!!"

"Would you stop screaming, dammit! Curse you and your pathetic fear of vermin..." Naraku ignored the glare Kikyou was most likely giving him at the moment and reached over to her side of the closet. He didn't see anything special even with his demon night vision, and he didn't feel anything either. But there was something at the other end of the closet that was near Kikyou' leg.

"Did you kill it yet?" The charcoal black haired woman asked, peeking her mahogany eyes at Naraku since she had been squeezing them shut in pure fear. She really did hate vermin. The greasy black haired man didn't reply, and Kikyou tried to look towards where he had laid his lingering gaze on for more than just a minute.

"Is something wrong?"

Naraku remained deathly still. "Kikyou, whatever you do, dont move." Kikyou was utterly confused but stilled her movements, wondering what the hell was wrong with her boyfriend. He reached his hand over to where her creamy leg was and where something tenuous was dangled across it. When Naraku grabbed it, he was in semi shock as to what it was...

How hadn't he noticed it before...?

"Naraku?" Kikyou couldn't hold it any longer and turned around fully, moving her leg in the process. She focused her line of sight in the unbearable darkness, and only saw a huge black lump on the floor. _What the fuck is that?_

"What the fuck is that? It stinks like your shit." Naraku didn't reply otherwise and therefore the lack of response from the weak insult didn't satsify Kikyou. The smirk she had been wearing on her face slowy faded into a constricted frown. Something was wrong with Naraku. He looked pensive, much more than usual, and she could tell that he was twitching occasionally.

That was very unlike the spider demon...

"Kikyou...that's my twin brother Musou..."

**-XxX-** _Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou _**-XxX-**

_...Recap..._

"What's going **on!** Since it _involves _my _girlfriend_,** I want to know!!**" Inuyasha bit his lip awkwardly, trying to find something to say to the steadily growing angry kitsune. If he were Shippou how would he have wanted it worded?

Possibly not even said at all.

"Shippou", It was more of a croak than a clear saying of a name, but it grabbed Shippou's attention nonetheless, "Kirara's...I...well...she's...dead."

Thick, intense silence ensued after the semi whispered declaration. No one moved, or even breathed for the matter. Shippou especially since his vibrant emerald green eyes were wide enough to look like green plates. Not to mention that his jaw was hanging open in terrible shock, his collecting saliva threatening to over flow if he didn't close it soon.

Inuyasha, wanting to comfort his friend because if it were Kagome he didn't think he would still have been alive himself, made a move towards the kitsune, but a sudden ding stopped him. It was the same ding of the elevator shaft from before, and the three shared a surprised look towards the elevator shaft. None of them dared to point their flash lights to further see what it was...

...but finally Shippou did...

"Ki...Kir-**KIRARA!"**

_...End Recap..._

**"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! KIRARA!!!!" **Shippou's petrified screams was all that was heard throughout the kitchen, not Kagome's own screams, not Inuyasha's, his. Bulleting tears trailed down his pallid cheeks as the blood drained from his face, his hands, even his whole body. He wanted to die. If the gods wanted to, no even if they didn't, he wanted to die.

Kirara's head was in the elevator shaft.

It was bloody, of course it couldn't be anything but bloody. Her once vibrant ruby red eyes showed just how much she had been terrified before her demise. A thin line of dark blood streamed down her chin from her gaping mouth, stilled into a silent scream.

Her creamy blonde hair with the black tips was practically all crimson now, splattered with the dominating color in every single strand of hair. No one even wanted to look past her eyes, but their line of sight caught the bloody stump that was her neck, the only thing holding her head up. Then the cold metal of the elevator shaft was what was under it.

Nothing more.

"Who's doing this?! This isn't funny, THIS **ISN'T** A FUCKING DARE ANYMORE! CAN YOU** HEAR **ME, WHERE THE** FUCK **ARE YOU?!?! SHOW YOUR **DAMN** FACE SO THAT I CAN BUTCHER IT!"

Kagome and Inuyasha could only watch as Shippou's horror turned into rage, breaking off a thick leg of a wooden chair near the grime covered table and poised it in the air. His emerald green eyes looked barbaric, not confined to any of the kitsune's normal self control. His lips were curled into an intimidating snarl that showed off his fangs for what they were; menacing and cannibalistic.

"Shippou, get a hold of yourself and put that thing down." Inuyasha said in a tone devoid of all emotion, much like Sesshoumaru's well controlled one, but in his head he was raging as well. Keh, his words wouldn't make a difference, nothing would. All he had to do was to put himself in Shippou's place at the moment to understand the kitsune.

Nope, nothing would make a difference.

Shippou's wild and frenzic gaze swiftly landed solely on Inuyasha, burning into his blazing golden amber ones that clearly displayed his internal battle. "**You** of** all **people should know how **I** feel! When I find the fucking bastard that dared to kill** my **woman, I'LL **TEAR** HIM TO FUCKING **PIECES!!" **

"Shippou please-" Kagome decided to speak up, but it came out in a strangled whisper because of her shock crying.

"**NO!** I WILL **NOT** CALM DOWN! MY **GIRLFRIEND** WAS** KILLED!**"

"Shippou, Kirara wasn't the only one." This seemed to get the homicidal kitsune's attention. He panted and wiped his tears even though more kept on coming, trying to calm himself down and not succumb to the stench of blood, his Kirara's blood. There was something going on in that house, something seriously wrong.

"Who else?" The kitsune asked, his voice finally calmer and more collected than before.

Inuyasha hesitated, looking back towards the kitchen entrance/exit where the pool of cold, dark blood was drying up. "Bankotsu and Sara, too. Three people already dead and the whole fucking house is in a lock down. Anyone of us could be next. Keh, there's probably more people dead already."

It was hard to talk once that thought sunk in. More people could be already dead. Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, Sango: all of them could be dead and maybe they were the only survivng ones. Maybe they were the next targets. But who the hell was the murderer?! Who the hell could be so discrete that detecting them would be impossible?! Who?!

Or maybe a what...

"So what are we going to do? Just stay here and wait for death? Isn't there _somewhere_ that we could go?" Kagome asked, looking back and forth between her boyfriend and friend. Both of them seemed to be contemplating it, Shippo's happened to have been still crying as well, and she was met with cold silence. She sighed to herself and wiped her eyes, taking in a deep, shaky breath. _We cant give up, we have to look around and see if there's another exit!_

"There could be another elevator shaft going to the upstairs..." Shippo suggested, finally controlling his flowing stream of tears once he wiped them away for the last time. He dared not to look back at the original elevator shaft for he knew that he'd just break down again. Right now wallowing in grief would get him nowhere. Wallowing in grief wont get his friends anywhere. Wallowing in grief wont get Kirara anywhere.

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded, grabbing their flashlights and going to different ends of the kitchen in search of another elevator shaft. Unfortunately, Inuyasha took the side of the kitchen that harbored the shaft that Kirara's head was in. Shippo took the head of the kitchen, where the entrance/exit was letting in moist, frigid blood in.

The stench of coppery blood was overwhelming his sensitive senses, but the hanyou pushed it away in order to his asses his situation. He couldn't let Kagome take this side, no way, he didn't want her anywhere near something...dead or bloody. And Shippo, poor Shippo wouldn't be able to bear it. So, in the end Inuyasha sucked it up and took that side.

Right now no one could afford being a coward.

Ten minutes of insisitent searching passed by and the trio of friends were starting to loose hope. Now the whole kitchen was filled with the scent of blood, even Kagome, a human, could smell it and was greatly sicken by it. But they kept on going, grabbing onto the thin thread of their remaining hope to find something, anything that would garuntee their survival...

And at long last, Inuyasha found something pretty valuable...

"Guys, come over here, you _wont_ believe what I found..."

It was an unlocked door...

...an unlocked door leading to spiraling sapphire carpeted steps...

**-XxX-** _Sesshoumaru and Rin_ **-XxX-**

With Sesshoumaru and Rin things were normal. Or as normal as they could get with the once overly excited girl freaking out over something that was just her imagination. Sesshoumaru sighed, trying to control the urge to knock some sense into his brain cell lacking mate. He knew he shouldn't have switched with Miroku and Sango. Now his mate was going crazy over a stupid, azoic painting.

This house was taking its toll on the both of them.

"I swear I saw it, Sesshoumaru! I **swear** it! Those damn gray eyes moved, from side to side, up and down, for fucking sake they **moved!" **Rin was near hysterics with what she had seen. She _wasn't_ joking and it _wasn't_ her imagination! If it were the eyes would have stopped immediately, but they didn't. It was only when Sesshoumaru turned around that those had been kind but now gravely penetrating gray eyes stopped their flurry. Rin was freaked beyond belief.

A painting's eyes were not supposed to move.

_Ever. _

"Rin, I can assure you that you were imagining it. If it were true, the eyes would be moving now as well. As I am staring at it, nothing is happening." Sesshoumaru said in an omniscient like tone, glancing from his mate towards the painting hanging on the wall to reenforce his words.

Rin hesitated but huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from her mate. "Fine, think what you want, but I _swear _on the grave of my _family_, Sesshoumaru, those eyes **moved**." The couple stared at each other in the eye for a long moment, trying to tell the other that what they were saying was the_ real _truth. Gold bore into cinnamon, but it appeared that neither of the two won.

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly and went back to what he had been doing before Rin had her episode. Fake eyes didn't move, and he didn't believe in haunted houses either, so he sure as hell wasn't going to start now. Rin sighed and glanced at the painting again, afraid to see if the woman's eyes were moving again. They weren't. _Thank the gods. _

Uh oh, spoke to soon...

"Not again! See, Sesshoumaru, right there, they _are_ moving!** LOOK!" **Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and turned around to face the painting, and once again he saw nothing. They were not moving at all, infact they looked like how real painted eyes should look like.

Pictorial.

Rin sat on the bed, dumbfounded that the eyes had stopped in their vivacious actions. Did they only move for her? Did the damn painting want to make her look crazy infront of her mate or something?! Why did it always only cease its annoying movements when he turned around?!

"Shit! Start moving again! No no no no, this isn't happening! Sessh, please believe me, I **did** see them move. Please..." The disbelieving eyes of her mate was enough to make Rin's own eyes water. He didn't believe her. But she didn't expect him to anyways.

"Rin, I suggest that you take it easy from now on. Get some rest, if something happens or if the door opens I shall wake you. Go on, rest." His firm voice only made her more distressed, and Sesshoumaru knew it but refused to acknowledge it. If he babied her now then there was a possibility that her mental state will slip once more.

Rin could only nod and leaned back against the bed in the middle of the room where she was currently sitting on. The white sheets covering the bed were covered in dark grime and were explicably dusty, but what did she care anymore, she wasy going crazy.

Or that was what her mate thought.

_I _know_ I saw those eyes move. God dammit! They're moving again! They **are**!_ Rin looked towards Sesshoumaru, who looked very concentrated on his thoughts, his fists clenched and eyes closed. She couldn't bother him again, if she did he'd probably knock her out or something to make her shut up. _There's only one way to stop me from loosing my mind..._

The dark haired woman sat up on the bed and looked around the master bedroom for something, anything at all that could help her carry out her plans. If she destroyed the painting, her pain would be over. Heck, she didn't care if it was a beautiful painting or not, there was no way in hell that she was just going to sit there and be an open target for humiliation.

No way in the seven fucking hells of Yami.

Quietly as to not disturb her mate from his meditative thoughts, Rin started to open the drawers to see if former lady of the household protected herself. The dark wood nightstand had two drawers and both were filled with junk, not one weapon in sight. Rin cursed to herself and flipped over in the bed, looking to see if there was something in the other nightstand.

But a well known smooth voice stopped her...

"What do you suppose you are doing now, mate?" Rin stiffened and slowly turned around to meet the piercing gaze of her beloved Sesshoumaru. Jeez, the man had some really good hearing...

"I'm bored to death so I'm looking to see if there's something to entertain myself with." _Good job, Rin girl!_

"I thought I told you to rest." Rin's shoulder's slumped at that. _Oh phooey._

"I wasn't tired." She was met with silence and the cinnamon eyes woman internally praised herself. So she continued her search in the nightstands. The first one had a bunch of scattered and torn papers in it that were written in midnight black ink cursive, looking to be every neat and well calculated. But Rin shook it off and continued on to the next drawer. And...

Bingo!

...along came a bloody axe...

Well, she wasn't going for an axe, but it will have to do. Actually, it fit pretty nicely as she thought about it. But it took all of Rin's will power to ignore the speckled stains of crimson blood splattered on the smooth silver metal blade of the axe. Guess the madam did protect herself...alot. The dark brown handle was a little bit bumpy considering it was made wood, but who was she to complain?

With one vicious look towards the painting, Rin flipped over to the other side of the bed which was the side closest to it. One glance towards Sesshoumaru, seeing that the coast was clear, Rin focused all of her attention to the task at hand. She raised the axe high above her head, and with a great sheer force that she didn't know she had, brought it down on the painting, right on the left eye of the mystery woman's face.

"YOU PIECE OF **SHIT**! I'LL SHOW YOU MOVING EYES! HAHA, LOOK AT MINE! WHACK WHACK WHACK DONT YOU JUST **_LOVE_** THAT SOUND?! HAHA!!! DO YOU STILL WANT TO MAKE ME LOOK CRAZY INFRONT OF MY MATE?!?!"

Sesshoumaru bolted at the sound of the first impact of the axe on the wall and immediately spun around to see that his mate had gone finally lost her wit and turned into an inane painting murderer. There were pieces and chunks of the victimized painting on the hard wood mahogany floor, but she kept hacking on it. Yet, if she did keep hacking, maybe she could get both of them out of there by making a huge hole in the wall... No, it didn't humor him at all.

The look in her eyes was what scared Sesshoumaru the most. They were wild and wide in seeing the joy of destroying the painting, her plump, rosy lips spread wide in a malisciously hostile grin. Not to mention what she was saying while she enjoyed her hacking session made her seem like a mad woman.

This was definately not his Rin, she'd never do this...

"Rin** snap **out of it!" Sesshoumaru starting to make his way over to his mate, but she suddenly stopped in her actions, panting heavily while she observed her handy work.

The wall might as well have had an irregular shaped hole in it because of the multiple deep cracks in it meanwhile the pieces of the painting laid brokenly on the floor. But what perturbed him was that she was still grinning, and even though her colbat black bangs were covering her eyes, he knew she wasn't finished yet.

"Such an easy target she was. So easily frightened, so easily swayed to believe in the paranormal, so _easy_ to take for the kill. Hehe..." Rin chuckled softly, slowly bringing her head up and turned to face Sesshoumaru. She even brought the axe up as well, poising it for another attack...in his direction.

The dog demon couldn't help but gasp slighlty and take a step back. "Who the hell are you?"

Never in his life had he been scared. But oh hell he was now. He should have believed Rin when she had said it, almost _cried_ because of it. Yet, there was nothing he could do now. He never felt so helpless, so lost in his entire life. **Ever**. This was a new feeling for Sesshoumaru, and he didn't embrace it.

He didn't_ want _to embrace it.

Rin's grin never wavered, if possible it might have widened even more, exposing her pearly white teeth and canines. "You dont need to know that, hun, because you wont remember it anyways. Let's just say that I cant let my son have all the fun..."

He was now paralyzed with it, just staring into those alien eyes.

Fear.

"You should have believed her, handsome. But it's too late, you're next."

Rin's once glittering cinnamon eyes were suddenly a bitter gray...

_**...16 or 15 Victims Remaining?...**_

**A/N: I'm mean...very mean...And I remembered that I didn't put the victim count on the last chapter! Oh well, I was in a hurry! Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! Now review to send me feedback! No really, feel good about yourself and REVIEW!**


	9. X Marks the Spot

**A/N: OMG IT HAS BEEN LIKE YEARS SINCE I UPDATED! WHAT KIND OF VACATION DID I GO ON?!?!?! **

**Well, one that was really boring and full of writer's block of course. This chappie had been more than half done like months ago, just that I couldn't figure out what to do with Sango and Miroku. But it came to me in a dream! Nah, I pooped on it. LoL, kidding. Anyway, now I have to update my other stories, work on my new stories which is all I do now a days and the reason why I hardly update anymore, and then I can feel good about myself! **

_**WARNING, PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND...OR NOT! **_

I forgot to declare this story as a psychological thriller. If you know what that means, then you know the horror that will ensue! If you dont, then you'll be so confused by the time this story ends that you'll be wanting to pull your hair out! Anyway, please continue reading!!

**REVIEW RESPONSE!**

**Kinkatia - **_Hehe, you know me too well! YES I AM EVIL! HAIL TO THE ALL EVIL CATHERINE! MUAHAHAHA! Anymelon, just keep in mind that this story messes with your mind. If you can figure out what that means you'll be pretty happy. In a way. Yup, I love Shippou when he's older, and I love other characters too--cough, Sessh and Inu--but...death must prevail. -Insert much more and louder manical laughter here.-_

**Kawii inu'no 45 - **_I know right? Shippou was very scary, then again, so was Rin. Hehe, I freaked people out. Thank you for loving my story! I shall update! I mean, if you're reading this then I already did...Anyway, now I have to go back to Inu, ya know, he's getting all feisty chained to my bed...lmao, and I haven't forgotten to read your stories! I'm on it...even though its been like five million years..._

**Xxshadow-queenxX - **_Dont worry, even if it takes like five years to finish this I will continue! Just bear with me, alright?! Thanks for loving my story! And sorry, I have to choose death and french fries, hehe!  
_**  
nickels21 - **_Here are your more chapters! Yes, Kirara, damn you for leaving Shippou like that! And damn you too--uhh, not going to give away the chapter!! Read and damn other people with me!!_

**Reincarnated Priestess - **_Sheesh, I cant seem to keep my sense of humor out of my horror story! Oh well, I'm glad you're laughing, I am too! See, I'm weird like that. Hmm, I wonder what will happen in that closet...hehe. _****

THANK YOU ALL WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW! THANK YOU ALL WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ MY...WEIRD ASS STORY! AND THANK YOU ALL FOR SPARING MY LIFE BECAUSE I DONT UPDATE QUICK OR I KEEP KILLING PEOPLE OFF! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

**The Dare 9**

"Miroku..."

"Yes, Sango?"

"Get away from me."

"But why? Dont you like me near you?"

"Not when your hand is trying to get on my ass."

Miroku and Sango were currently sitting on the floor in their destination: Michael Myers's room. They had swtiched with Sesshoumaru and Rin because Sango hadn't felt like climbing up all the steps torwards their assinged room, and the mated couple had only agreed because they wanted to rebel against Naraku. And so, they had switched, and now the couple was locked in with no mode of escaping.

Sango silently seethed as her boyfriend rubbed her back side, and she swiftly turned to slap him hard on the cheek. There, he stopped. It had only started as a simple arm around her shoulder as they boredly sat on the wooden floor, but then it had sinked and sinked until it reached a totally new area, which happened to be the part of her bottom that was accessible. Well, the pervert deserved what he got.

The dark haired teenager rubbed his rouged cheek that had a red hand print on it and shook his head. "Your slaps have not wavered one bit, my dear Sango. You still have that...stinging touch."

"Yup, and it wont ever change." Sango victoriously smiled to herself and a comfortable silence ensued.

They had tried everything they could to open the door, which even involved trying to hack at it with any object that was within their reach. The couple was bored, but for some reason neither of them dared to look around the room. There was something...it was like something in the air wanted to sufficate them, prevent them from searching around the room they were imprisoned in. Both Miroku and Sango could feel the pressure and humdity around them, however, the two didn't want to comment about it.

"Say, Miroku?"

Miroku looked up at his girlfriend, slightly worried when she spoke in a sort of pensive tone. "Is something wrong, Sango?"

"Yeah..." She paused, not knowing how to go about what she was going to say, "...do you think we'll ever get out of here? I mean, what if morning comes and the door still doesn't open yet? It'll be very strange if it does."

The violet eyed male shook his head. "The lockdown we're in is already strange. Dont think like that, Sango, we'll get out of here, I'm sure of it." Still, his girlfriend pondered the reality of her situation.

_We're stuck in this house with no way of getting out and no way of calling the police. Despite what Miroku said, I just cant...the probability of the door opening in the morning is outrageous! What's going to happen to us then? How are we going to survive in here? _Sango shook her thoughts away incase she started crying. Her boyfriend was right, she didn't need to think about it.

"Well, we might as well do something while we wait. Want to, you know...?" Miroku suggested, and the dark haired woman next to him had to refrain from slapping him again. That guy will never understand the meaning of no. However...

"You're absolutely right."

Miroku brightened. "I am? Really?!"

Sango nodded. "Yup, so let's find a way out." If Miroku wasn't already sitting, he'd anime fall. Here he was, getting all excited, and his oh so loving girlfriend just had to turn his words around. Sheesh, talk about being mean. Or celibate.

"Fine, you win. Let's look around the room." The strange feeling intensified, but the two ignored it and stood up, Miroku offering to help Sango though she smartly refused. Of course, if all the male teenager wanted was to cleverly cope a feel.

And so, the two searched every inch, every corner of the room. They found many peculiar things that must have belonged to the infamous masked murderer, yet they didn't touch what they saw no matter how interesting they seemed. Instead, the couple opened drawers, dressers, chests, and they even looked under the bed. Nothing.

That is until the only place left to search was the closet.

But presentiment stopped them from doing anything.

Miroku and Sango stood precariously in front of the sliding-door closet, not really knowing what to do. The room's humidity increased, and they knew for a fact that it wasn't all that warm outside. Heck, the house should have been cold, not hot seeing as how the furnice wasn't even on! But with the things happening lately, anything ridiculous seemed possible.

Miroku took a breath of hot air once the pressure in his chest rose to the point of passing out from lack of oxygen. He quickly removed the black cape he was wearing-- his other accessories had remained in his borrowed car along with Sango's--and leaned against the closet door. Sango worriedly put her hand on his shoulder even though she herself wasn't feeling all too good. Surely the room wasn't that air deprived; air was entering through the narrow crack under the door, putrid or not.

"Are you sure we should open the closet door? I dont know what it is, but something tells me we shouldn't." _And for some reason this intense feeling increased when we came over here. _

Her boyfriend didn't respond, but he didn't need to with his actions. His large hands reached for the two knobs that would open the door, and slowly, Miroku pulled them away from each other, sliding open the closet. What he saw ultimately shocked him...

He saw nothing.

"That was very worth while, all this drama for nothing at all." He chuckled almost without any of his usual mirth, finally getting over the nervous fear that had gripped his heart as he'd opened the door. Miroku turned towards his girlfriend, a uncanny smile firmly planted on his handsome face. "Come on, let's go back to--"

"Wait." He blinked in confusion as Sango stepped closer to the closet, seemingly inspecting something. There was some kind of apprehension in her chestnut eyes that concerned him, so the teenager heeded his girlfriend.

The only things Miroku saw in the closet were some dirty, old clothes, about two pairs of grimy shoes, and a few brown boxes plausibly left by the police when they had inspected the house. There wasn't anything paranormal about the small alcove, yet Sango apparently thought so. And by the way she stared at a particular spot on the wall, he could tell that it wasn't good.

"Do you see something that I dont, Sango?" Miroku questioned, trying to figure out what was wrong with his girlfriend.

Sango took a few tedious seconds to reply. "Cant you see it, Miroku? That red X there, on the wall, the same X I saw on a piece of paper in the drawer."

"No, I dont see anything on the wall." He stared at it, wondering if this was an ultra mini X that she saw. Nope, he couldn't decipher an X.

Sango growled in frustration and went over to one of the wooden nightstands in the room, hastily opening a bottom drawer and pulling out a paper she vowed not to touch. The piece of paper was crumpled and dirt-smeared, but the red X on it was clearly visible. What could it mean? She didn't know, however, the teenaged girl showed it to her boyfriend.

Miroku took the paper offered to him and closely examined it. Then his violet blue eyes shifted back to the wall in the open closet. Strangely, now he could see a rather large, crimson X crudely drawn on the wall opposite him. It wasn't something anyone could easily miss, so why couldn't he have seen it before?

_Does someone need to see this in order to see that? This whole damn house in one mystery after another. _Miroku grimly thought, but then noticed that the paper he had in his hand had something else on the back. He flipped it over and read the short message written in a handwriting similar to a child's to both himself and Sango, who still awaited any sort of recognition from her boyfriend.

"'X marks the spot, mommy. Hope you like it.' What could this mean?" Miroku faced Sango, who was contemplating it as much as he was. A message from a child to his mother, but who knew if the message was ever received or not? Who knew if anyone had even _touched_ this old piece of loose-leaf paper? Certainly not them.

"There's only one way to find out, Miroku." Sango quickly scanned the room in search for something that could aid her. She found a small, rickety wooden chair in the far north corner and broke off one of its legs. Taking the leg, she brought it back to the closet and lightly tapped the X marked sport with two of her fingers.

"See, it's hallow here." Sango brought the leg up, and without warning, she started to pound on the wall, amazingly unconvering a hole that shouldn't have been there in the first place. Miroku watched in fascination as the hole grew with each hack Sango gave it around the edges until it couldn't increase any further.

Inside the hole was dark, and even when Miroku and Sango poised their flashlights in there, they couldn't see anything. They were still practically sufficating, maybe even more so than before. However, it didn't impede them from doing anything.

"So, do you want to go in?" Sango asked, mischieviously smirking at her surprised boyfriend. Miroku shook away his astoundment and smirked back.

"It's either that or stay here and sufficate."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?"

"A hot make-out session?"

"Dont think so, lecher."

And with that, the couple plunged into the darkness, using their flashlights as a guide and not really knowing what awaited them. They could only hope that this new discovery would lead to a way out of the hell hole called a manor.

Yet, it would only lead them into a nightmare.

**-XxX- **_InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippou _**-XxX-**

"So...are we going to go up?"

Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kagome were all staring up the carpeted stairs that Inuyasha had found hidden behind a large wooden dispenser. The hall that accompanied the stairs was completely bare with its walls being a molding mahogany wood that would be disgusting to touch. The sapphire carpet itself was hiddeous with dirt almost plastered all over it, worn by both use and age, but there was no other option for the trio of friends.

The two males of the small group looked at Kagome in thought when she had asked a question, and they hesitantly nodded, not being able to form words. It was truly a miracle that they had found an unlocked door in a house that _apparently_ was under a lockdown, and they couldn't take any more chances of it closing again. Heh, especially when people were being killed in the manor.

Inexplainably killed.

Shippou was the first to climb up the numerous stairs, still holding onto the unusually sharp edged chair leg that he had broken off of the rickity table minutes before, meantime Inuyasha and Kagome still hesitated. Inuyasha glanced back at the chunks of the table that was left in the far corner of the kitchen, and he quickly walked over to it. Kagome, however, was confused as to why her boyfriend would want to associate himself with that heep of putrid wooden limbs.

"Hey, where are you going?" The raven haired teenager asked, but she didn't receive a reply.

She didn't need one, though, when she saw that Inuyasha had retrieved the bloody knife that had been on the table top. It looked like a butcher knife, and it had a large splash of maroon on its sharp but dull silver colored blade--of course the coloring was dried blood. But Inuyasha took no heed to it and went after Shippou up the stairs, soon to be followed by his girlfriend.

"Stay close to me, alright Kagome." He reached his left clawed hand out to her and the raven haired girl gladly took it since she was afraid of what they might see at the end of the spiral stair case. She squeezed his hand, showing her appreciation, and Inuyasha smirked smugly at her. That tiny act alone was enough to reassure Kagome that things were going to be ok as long as she was with him, and it gave her the courage to move on.

If her boyfriend could still act like himself, then so can she.

About a minute later, the teenagers finally reached the top of the stair case where Shippou had been impatiently waiting for them. "Gods, what took you guys so long?! Dont tell me you two started making out or something..."

"Oh shut up, Shippou, I only went to arm myself." Inuyasha lifted the hand where he held the butcher knife in a loose grip and Shippou only rolled his eyes.

The three took a moment to look at their new surroundings, which was a wide hall that had bare wooden flooring that creaked in every other floor board and had matching walls to go with it. Several paintings and strange artifacts adorned the walls, but instead of creating a light, comfortable atmosphere in the manor, they only served to make it more chilling to the bone. It were as if human eyes were gazing back at the trio of friends fervently, therefore leading to the trio immediately setting the ray of their flashlights else where.

"Keh, this place is creepier than the kitchen." Inuyasha whispered, feeling a chill run through his spine. He couldn't say that his didn't feel miserably sick anymore. His head still felt stuffed with cotton balls and every once in a while a shooting pain went up the bridge of his nose because his sinuses hurt. The place still stunk, too, which didn't help his condition at all.

"Yeah, I rather spend time with Kirara's head." Not a humourous joke on Shippou's part, but it was true. And hey, he hadn't bursted into tears at saying his former girlfriend's name.

He remembered their last kiss, the way she had said goodbye, and he couldn't help but to wonder if she knew something was going to happen to her. Had Kirara noticed something he'd overlooked? Well, that was in the past now, but he'd always hold her in his heart.

_I'll never forget you, Kirara, and I will sure as hell avenge you. If it is Naraku, then the bastard will pay. _Shippou thought with excellent vigor, yet clamed down before he seriously went into a death rampage.

"I might as well spend the night with a rabid animal. At least then I'd know what's making me feel goosebumps all over." Kagome shivered, and the trio of frinds nodded in agreement.

Along the wall there were three doors akin to the one they had just entered, and a spiral of even more stairs at the end of the corridor. With the rotting smell permeating from all around the house, neither Shippou nor Inuyasha could tell if their friends were in any of the rooms on the second floor of the manor, and so they could only guess where they were going next. The doors were probably locked anyway, so there was no point in trying to open them.

"Well, what are we going to do now? There's no where else to go unless it's upstairs." Kagome inquired, looking back and forth between the two males of her group. Shippou clicked his tongue and walked farther down the hall--opposite the newly found stair case--over to where a pair of windows allowed some moonlight into the hall. He peered out the window to see if there were any signs of life, and he was soon joined by the other two people he was with.

"I wonder where the dogs are..." Kagome whispered, knowing that her friends had heard her. The window faced the front yard of the manor, and there were no dogs in sight. Kagome fleetingly panicked at the absence of the canines, but she really couldn't think about it when Shippou started shouting.

"**Hello?** Is **anyone** still alive in this** damn **place?" His clamor echoed through out the hall while he and Inuyasha held their breath to see if they could hear something, anything at all. But they heard nothing; not even the slightest muffled sound came from behind one of those three dark wooden doors.

"Fuck, what the hell is going on? _Anyone _could have heard that." Shippou cocked his head in severe confusion as to why he didn't hear a sound--his hearing wasn't as sensitive as Inuyasha's but it wasn't like he was deaf either. Surely someone must have heard his bellowing with the flimsy wooden walls that looked ready to break down.

"Keh, either we're being ingored or people are just too damn lazy to respond."

"I'm sure the others know about the lockdown and would want help, Inuyasha."

"Whatever, wench."

The young woman paused, a dark glint suddenly appearing in her chocolate eyes. "Excuse me? What did you call me?"

"Just what I said: wench. Got a problem with it?" Inuyasha smirked, showing off the pearl white fangs that shown with the moonlight. It made him seem feral, but Kagome seemed even more highlighted with fire in her eyes...

"Argh, Inuyasha, I swear--!"

"Swear what, wench?"

"YOU JERK!"

"WENCH!"

"BAS--"

Shippou growled low in his throat. "Could you guys not fight for one fucking second?! Sheesh, and you call yourselves a couple!" Inuyasha and Kagome blinked for a moment and rolled their eyes at their friend. A tense silence ensued as they all once again got lost in their thoughts before the silver haired hanyou decided to break it in a grim, despondent tone.

"Come on you guys, let's just go upstairs. We might as well _explore_ this damn manor while we're at it." Inuyasha stated, and he turned around, slowly walking towards the other end of the hall. Shippou only made a sound at the back of his throat as a reply--it was most likely one of pure disgruntlement.

"Better hurry up, Shippou, or you'll be left all alone in the dark." Kagome mildly joked as she stopped on the first step of the wooden stair case, and the ginger haired kitsune blinked. He was amazed at how he hadn't noticed when the teenaged girl walked past him and all the way over to the other end of the corridor--it was unnatural for him to overlook such a thing with the creaking floor and all.

He must have been very into his thoughts...

Inuyasha halted in the middle of the stair case, causing the other two to stop as well, and twitched his ears. He had caught some kind of noise, as if someone was hammering at something or trying to chop wood. It was coming from up ahead, and that's when he caught it. Voices...actually it was one voice, but it was one he recognized pretty well.

"Shit, that's Rin! And she's shouting about something--I cant tell what the hell she's saying, but let's hurry and investigate!" Inuyasha ran all the way up the rest of the stairs and heard that the others had copied his actions.

The hacking had stopped, and he couldn't surmise what was going on, heck not only with Rin but in the whole damn house! None of this was possible, it went against everything he had learned in his science classes and about life. There were no such things as haunted houses or ghosts, at least there wasn't supposed to be. Inuyasha wasn't a superstitious person, but he guessed since demons existed, then so did other peculiar supernatural creatures as well.

After a few moments of nonstop step climbing, the trio of friends finally reached the top of the stair case. On the third floor of the manor there were four dours in contrast to the three on the second floor, but the foul stench that had the demons beyond nauseated seemed to permeat through out the home. Of course, they had already come to that conclusion. But neither Inuyasha nor Shippou heeded to the overwhelming smell in the air and quickly sought which door was the one Sesshoumaru and Rin were behind.

It turned out to be the one all the way down the hall--the regal ones.

The doors to the end of the hall were actually a double door, the master bedroom of the manor. They were still made out of the flimsy wood as all the other doors, but their appearance seemed more lofty than just ordinarily plain. Humph, who cared about doors when someone was getting hacked inside that room?! Yet, true to the lockdown, the door appeared to be invisibly bolted shot once the friends reached it. Shippou tried to turn the rusty copper door knob while Inuyasha banged insanely on the door to get it open, however it was to no avail.

It was no different than the rest of the manor.

**"Fuck!! **What is going on in there?! I hear...I hear Rin laughing, but it doesn't sound like her, though..." Inuyasha faced his girlfriend and kistune friend with a grim expression and once again banged on the wooden door with his fists. The loud, weird noises were growing more and more frequent by the second, and it were as if there was a struggle going on inside...a wild chase of sorts...

**"SESSHOUMARU!! RIN!!"** There was no response to his desperate shout, and Inuyasha cursed vehemently to himself. Of course his older brother or even Rin would have heard him; it wasn't like the doors in the manor were suddenly sound proof.

Kagome only stood about a foot behind him, rendered in a stupor of what might be going on inside the room. She could hear things being knocked over, the pounding of footsteps on the wooden floor boards, and yes even more hacking away at something. There was too much clamor for it to be just the couple...romping, which was highly unlikely given the present situation--ultimately for a man like Sesshoumaru who could hardly kiss his mate in public. No, it sounded like someone was trying to run away from another person in there!

_It cant be that...could it? Why would...why would either of them be running away from the other? Or even running __**after **__the other for the matter? It's just too strange. _Her whole life had turned strange only after a few hours spent in this manor.

_Haunted_ manor.

**"ANSWER US GOD DAMMIT!!"** Shippou was the next to try, but there was still nothing. The three were beginning to grow despondent at the lack of response, and Inuyasha never stopped banging on the door all the while mumbling every single extremely colorful word in his vocabulary. With all the things occuring in the manor, he didn't even want to guess what could be happening to his brother and sister-in-law at the moment.

Although he wouldn't openly admit it, where would he be if it weren't for his brother? It was that particular dog demon who took him under his wing after both of their parents died, and Inuyasha was glad he didn't have to go to some orphanage that would have most likely abused him since he was different. Inuyasha reluctantly admitted that he had taken his older brother for granted, and he didn't want to be left alone again. If Sesshoumaru died, then he'd have no more family to compart with, and he was still underage to inherit both his father's and brother's fortunes.

Orphanage for him then...

And Rin...Rin was a blessing from heaven in the form of a bubbly woman. She always managed to cheer him and Sesshoumaru up at the same time. The woman had showed him the bright side in life, and Inuyasha never stopped thinking her as his little sister, even if she was slightly older than him. With her constant smiles and melodic laughs, how wouldn't she be able to melt even the most gelid of hearts like Sesshoumaru's? Those two were a pair Inuyasha would achingly miss and didn't want to jinx anything happening to them.

_They're fine, they're just fine. Nothing's happening, this is all just a really bad nightmare, it'll be-- _Suddenly, all the noises abruptly stopped altogether. Inuyasha and Shippou shared a confused look, and they both took a step away from the door in apprehension. Kagome didn't understand what was going on, however, she unconsciously stood even closer to her silver haired boyfriend than before.

"What's g-going on in there now you guys?" The raven haired teenager asked, and she was met with a pregnant pause. Yet, soon her boyfriend decided to reply...

"...I...I dont know, it's the same thing that happened with Bankotsu and Sara...I cant hear a damn thing..." Kagome gulped, fathoming that with the former couple's case it hadn't been a good sign, and was about to probe again, but she was interrupted by the unanticipated opening of the door in front of her.

The three looked on in shock as the wooden double doors slowly creaked open to reveal a wide sheet of pure darkness, yet the smell in the room was unmistakable. Inuyasha and Shippou took more steps back--the hanyou pushing Kagome behind him as well--until they reached about two yards away from the master bedroom. There was a motionless silhouette standing among the darkness, and with the guys' night vision they noticed that the figure was a female...a female who looked exactly like the obsidian haired woman they knew all too well...a female named Rin who also...

...carried a freshly bloodied axe in one hand.

"Oh m-my g-god...is t-that...?" Kagome gasped in shock once she pointed her flashlight at the wide open doors to reveal Rin, whose eyes were hiding behind her dark bangs, but what really frightened her was the body in back of the young woman. A body that had a silver haired head splattered with fresh crimson red blood and seemed very familiar to not only Kagome, but to the others as well. Rin seemed ultimately terrifying with that axe in her hand, which greatly accomadated her now real blood-soaked Gretel costume.

"Welcome to the Myers Manor, guests. I'm your hostess, Deborah Myers, the Lady of the House. I hope you like my arrangements for you, I know he did..." The woman faced up and showed her bitter gray eyes and her blood-smeared cheeks to the other three still standing in the hall a few yards away from her. Inuyasha stared at her in complete horror, along with the other two, and his eyes actually resembled the sun in width.

He once again couldn't believe what was going on..._Why are Rin's eyes gray?_

"What the hell's wrong with you, Rin?! You're not this Deborah person, you're **RIN!" **Shippou shouted, but "Rin" only chuckled menacingly and he decided to stay quiet. The way she chuckled without mirth was immensely disturbing. For some reason the unmistakable smell of death surrounded Rin, and it wasn't because of the limp body behind her. But, the woman was currently alive!

Why did she smell like she was dead?!

"Ah, but Rin is dead and Deborah has come out to play." The three stood in shock, Shippou finally having an answer to his unasked question, yet the woman in front of them only continued.

"Now let's see how fast the three of you can run. He tried, oh he really tried to knock me out and not hurt me, his little precious mate, but in the end his feeble heart caused his death. Heh, I wonder if you'll forget about your friends in order to save your own lives. I'll be nice and give you to the count of ten to flee..." Rin, or Deborah as she had formerly stated, chuckled mirthlessly once more.

The first one to start running was Shippou. He did, however, tug on Inuyasha's arm before he left to get the startled hanyou to start moving. Kagome grinded her teeth together as Rin reached the number three and urged her boyfriend to hasten.

Inuyasha, however, didn't react.

"Inuyasha, come **on!! **I think she's serious, if she...if she killed Sesshoumaru than she could easily kill us too!" It hurt, it did hurt a lot to even think of Rin murdering her own mate, which was virtually impossible by mating principles anyway since their souls were tied together.

_Unless...unless Rin's soul had already been gone, this bitch did say she was dead and her scent..._ Inuyasha didn't want to grasp what was happening to him. He really wished he was back home, perhaps curled up with Kagome watching a movie or something akin to that. But not this.

_Anything_ but this.

Yet, he finally relented to his girlfriend and started running away as fast as he could, having picked up Kagome along the way as well. The hanyou reached Shippou, who had fled down to the second floor, but from there the trio didn't know where to go. The carpeted stairs only led to the kitchen, which of course was a dead end, Rin was coming down the next stairwell--dammit what were they supposed to do?!

Were they just going to die like this, murdered by the seemingly possessed woman they had loved?! It wasn't like he could use the knife he supposedly armed himself with because there was no way he'd strike his beloved sister-in-law, even if her body was being possessed! How was he going to save himself and his friends from a certain, approaching death?!

_No, not like this! __**I **__wont die like this! I __**wont**__ let my __**friends**__ nor my __**mate **__die like this! _Even though his thoughts held great vigor, Inuyasha was slowly loosing all hope. There really wasn't anywhere else to go, and he could hear his supposed sister-in-law coming down the steps towards them. This would be the end of them...of all of them...

...that is until...

"Hey, look over there! It's another staircase!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked towards where Shippou had pointed to in relief, and indeed immensely well hidden from view, there was another rickety stair case across from one of the doors on the second floor.

The three wasted no time to hurry down the stairs before they were killed and were surprised where they were led to after about a minute. The place was dreadfully dark and humid, and as the trio walked further into the unknown area, the ginger haired kistune unintenionally bumped into a large object on the ground and almost tripped. He blinked and pointed his flashlight down near his feet to see what he had bumped into since it felt too soft to be just a huge rock, but what he saw made him pale in contrast to what he believed it would be. The smell in the place they had plunged into was pretty unbearable, so it would have been logical that no one had even noticed it...

"Y-you guys, l-look at t-this..." Inuyasha, who had put down Kagome a while ago, turned around and gazed at what Shippou was so petrified at. And immediately, that same terror crept up his and Kagome's spines...

"No way...so it really isn't Naraku..." Kagome said, and it only seemed to bring more fear into her gut. Naraku wouldn't kill his cousin, even if she did ultimately vex him more than anything in the world. One could say that he cared about her. Well, _had_ cared.

_This could only mean one thing... _The raven haired young woman thought dreadfully, and her heart clenched painfully, almost knocking the breath out of her.

_...the rumors are true..._

Shippou looked up at them, his wide viridian eyes ardent with such supressed horror that it was beginning to deteriorate his already scarred mind. "T-that's...that's..."

However, Inuyasha finished for him in a despaired whisper deviod of all hopefull emotion when the kitsune lost his own voice. "...Kagura..."

_**...13 Victims Remaining...**_

**A/N: Yes, ONLY 13 out of the twenty that I started with remain. Go back to chapter 6 and read the list to see who's left...and who died...OH SHIT!!!! I KILLED OFF MY CONCUBINE!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!! Oh well, there's still Inuyasha to look at, hehe! YES HATE ME! But tell me you love me in your reviews! NOW HURRY BEFORE YOU FORGET YOUR FEELINGS!!!**


	10. Revival

**A/N: ITS MY FAVPROTE HOLIDAY AGAIN!!! WOOT! OMG I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOME OF MY STORIES IN YEARS! I have a reason for that, hehe! Not the best one but a reason no less! Check out my profile if you have any questions about my stories, any stories I my write in the future, etc. Now I'm doing this before I go trick or treating, and yes I still go trick or treating! **

**REVIEW RESPONSE!**

**Kinkatia - Awww, sorry that I killed them off on your birthday! Well, Happy Birthday anyway! Hehe, I cant help it, I dont like it when Kagura's all up on my man so I'm getting revenge...muahahaha! I'm evil...Glad you liked the chapter!**

**Kawii inu'no 45 - Hmm, good idea! I'll keep it in mind for later on! We still have to kill off the other people before we can concentrate on our favorite little trio! LoL! And remember, what happens in this story...well...you'll see. Anyway, thanks for loving my story! It makes me feel great :-D Hope this chappie is as supsenseful! **

**InubabygirlKagome200815 - Whoo, long name to write! hmm, anime horror movie...I like that idea a lot! I could imagine what it would be like...Yup, I kill people off--that's my job! Best part is that I make people kill people off! Hehe! I bet you cant wait to see what I'm going to do to the rest of the crew... Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sakura Punk - You really think its scary? Hmm, I dotn get scared easily so I wouldn't know and that's how I can write such wicked stuff! Ever heard of the book Battle Royale? It's a great book--fat, but so good if you really like gruesome scenes and students killing students--again, great book and I recomend it to everyone! Thanks for reading and affirming the 'greatness' of my gruesome scenes! Hope ya keep reviewing!**

**Blah, blah, blah, I love you all, Blah, blah, blah, keep reviewing, yadda yadda yadda...Ok I'm done! ME GO TRICK-OR-TREAT NOW!!! I'LL SEND YA SOME CANDY IF THERE'S ANY LEFT OVER!! I'm that much of a beast...LoL! ON WITH DA CHAPTA!**

**The Dare 10 **

Back in the master bedroom of the Myer's Manor, Sesshoumaru's motionless body lied in a pool of his own thick, crimson blood. His dull honey eyes were wide open as blood slowly poured down his chin and onto the wet floor beneath him. The demon's chest had three deep wounds that seeped blood, and there was also another wound on his upper back where his spine was. Obviously, he was dead.

But appearances can be deceiving...

Abruptly, his wounds started to close, healing themselves as his brain worked to regain control of his tortured body. And there, his fingers twitched. His eyes returned to its regular, icy gold after he blinked a couple of times.

He groaned, unconsciously fisting his hands, and carefully lifted his heavy head. The dog demon licked his chapped lips a few times, and he tried to get rid of the horrible coppery taste in his mouth. Though, it was the least of his worries; he didn't let the aftertaste of blood bother him. And the signs of life were unmistakable--Sesshoumaru looked to be as good as new.

Again, appearances can be deceiving.

The silver haired demon stood up from the creaky floor, wiped the blood off his chin, and took a swift look around his current location. _A bedroom, hmm, I recognize this one very well. _He smirked, his pearl white fangs gleaming in the moonlight that shown through the bedroom as he flexed his cramped claws.

_They're sharp, excellent._ However, Sesshoumaru walked over to a large dark brown dresser in a far corner of the room and opened it only to pull out a silver hachet. He examined it closely, twirling the axe-like weapon in his right clawed hand. _Not as sharp or deadly as the claws, but I like getting A's for effort. _

"Heh, my dear wife and son are having too much fun on their own. It's time that I joined this little...party." He chuckled with evil mirth, and suddenly his eyes flashed as thunder sounded outside. Lightening striked dreadfully bright, and the silver haired dog demon trekked out of the room, indifferently stepping on his own puddle of blood.

Anyone who saw him would immediately note his vibrant, aquamarine eyes.

**-XxX-** _Naraku and Kikyou_ **-XxX-**

_...Recap..._

Naraku remained deathly still. "Kikyou, whatever you do, dont move." Kikyou was utterly confused but stilled her movements, wondering what the hell was wrong with her boyfriend. He reached his hand over to where her creamy leg was and where something tenuous was dangled across it. When Naraku grabbed it, he was in semi shock as to what it was...

How hadn't he noticed it before...?

"Naraku?" Kikyou couldn't hold it any longer and turned around fully, moving her leg in the process. She focused her line of sight in the unbearable darkness, and only saw a huge black lump on the floor. _What the fuck is that?_

"What the fuck is that? It stinks like your shit." Naraku didn't reply otherwise and therefore the lack of response from the weak insult didn't satsify Kikyou. The smirk she had been wearing on her face slowy faded into a constricted frown. Something was wrong with Naraku. He looked pensive, much more than usual, and she could tell that he was twitching occasionally.

That was very unlike the spider demon...

"Kikyou...that's my twin brother Musou..."

_...End Recap..._

The ebony haired teenager stared at her boyfriend with shocked mahogany brown eyes. "Y-You cant be...M-Musou? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Kikyou took one glance at the dead body, another at her still pensive boyfriend, and finally... **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--"**

**"SHUT UP, BITCH!"**

"How the **FUCK **am I supposed to shut up when all this time a dead body's been fucking **TOUCHING ME!!!" **

"Damn you, you fucking whore! Dont you think the fact that there's even a _**dead**_ body in this manor is more **important** then screaming your ass off?!"

**"ARGH!** You're so **infuriating**, monkey shit!" Kikyou cursed, immediately moving considerably away from the dead body that had been touching her leg. Or as much as she could move being in the small closet with Naraku. The dark haired demon rolled his ruby eyes, refraining from strangling the whore in front of him, and returned his gaze to his twin brother's motionless body.

He took on a contemplated expression when he moved over to inspect the body only half inside the closet. _How could this be? Who would kill Musou and how did he even get here in the first place? Wait, it looks like he was trying to come out of a hole in the wall. _

True to his thoughts, the only things visible of Musou's dead body were his right arm and his head, both of which were practically soaked with blood. The demon couldn't fathom how he hadn't noticed the fact that there was a large hole in the wall even with his enhanced sight, but indeed there was and his brother had come from it. _It looks as if he didn't have time to make it in here...obviously he's been like this since before Kikyou and I got trapped in here. _

"W-What are we going to do now?" Kikyou hesitantly asked after she calmed down. She too had noticed a hole in the wall, but couldn't really see the dead body of her friend other than a huge lump on the floor. Naraku's glowing eyes glanced at her, and it seemed as if he were about to go inside the hole where Musou had come out out.

_Is he insane?_ Kikyou surmised that he was.

"I dont know about you, but I'm not staying in here a second longer. Either you follow me or stay here with Musou. Your choice." He smirked, and if there had been any light in the closet, Kikyou would've noticed the way his fangs gleamed dangerously, nearly poking over his bottom lip--something that rarely happened since he already looked creepy enough with a simple smirk.

"What if whoever killed Musou is somewhere inside that hole?!"

Naraku's expression solemned. "Then I'll kill them."

"Dammit, Naraku! Who would kill Musou?! Even anyone in Inuyasha's group wouldn't stoop so low as to _murder_ someone!" Kikyou shook her head, her voice almost trembling with her next statement. "Think about it. The rumors, the four teenagers missing, maybe all that stuff is real. You c-cant...you cant kill a ghost!"

"That's why I have you to purify them, or are you too tainted for that?"

"Fuck you, asshole!"

"Why dont you come here and do that for me, hmm?" The teenaged miko shut her mouth and glared at her 'boyfriend' before he crawled into the narrow hole in the wall. She gulped, staring at the body in the closet, and hugged her knees to her chest.

_Does he expect me to crawl over Musou?! I'm so not going to get blood on myself! _"Kikyou, hurry your fat ass up!" _Gods damn that bastard to the firey pits of hell! _

"Fine! Just keep your pants on!"

She heard him scoff in reply, and with another gulp and a nervous glance to a certain dead body, Kikyou squeezed her eyes shut and blindly crawled over to the hole. In a matter of seconds, she felt that she was crouched next to Naraku in what seemed to be a small, very humid and dirty tunnel. The young woman also felt something wet on her leg and noted that indeed she had gotten blood on herself.

"Great, now I'm more filthy than I was!"

"Do you mean physically or mentally? Or maybe both..."

"_-sigh-_ You're really lucky to be alive, fuck-face."

"I know, dollar-hoe." Naraku then turned serious. "Alright, let's not argue over stupid things for once and concentrate on getting out of this fucking manor, got it?" He had to bite down calling his girlfriend another insulting name as a tagnote to his sentence. Eh, an insulting name, but so very true.

Kikyou rolled her eyes, instantly knowing that would be impossible. "Whatever, lead the way, and I'll follow behind you."

Naraku shook his head, restraining a number of things he'd like to say to the idiotic woman crawling behind him. _Gods, bitch, dont you think I know you'll be behind me? You're too much of a cowardly whore to go in front. _

_But whatever I do, I will find out who killed my brother, kill them, and I'll solve the so called mystery of this haunted place once and for all. _

Too bad his thought didn't hold as much vigor as someone else's...

Maybe then he would've at least...

**-XxX-** _Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou_ **-XxX-**

The trio of friends didn't move a bit as they stared down at the female body on the grime-covered ground. The woman's inky black hair, which had been in a neat bun during the start of the dare, was disheveled and...wet. Of course, wet with her blood. Her skull had been split wide open--the group could see the spongy mass of her brain precariously hiding beneath had-been white bone.

However, from the way she was sprawled on the ground, her arms attempting to reach out to an unknown haven, the friends could tell that she'd been trying to run away from something, or rather someone. Obviously, Kagura didn't have enough time to escape before a sharp object sliced into her cranium, effecteively killing her. The scene of the murder was a horrible sight, and Kagome didn't hesitate to bury her face into her boyfriend's chest.

Shippou sucked in a deep breath, moving closer to the couple standing in shock like himself. "I d-dont know what's going on in this place anymore you guys. A-All I w-want...all I want is to get the hell out of here before we're next." The kitsune wiped his eyes clean of tears, and he noticed that Inuyasha's golden eyes were unusually brighter than usual.

"Y-Yeah, you're right," Inuyasha whispered, stroking Kagome's hair as her body racked with restrained sobs. He kissed the top of her head, trying to offer some comfort as well as seek some for himself. The hanyou knew that wouldn't be possible. Not with all he had just witnessed.

_Nothing will ever be the same again. This night will always haunt me, and the day I'll finally be free from this torment is the day die._ He also added, _Or the day I kill myself._

"Come on, we have to get moving before R-Rin," Inuyasha had to pause and gain control of his voice when it cracked, "or Deborah whatever, finds us here." Kagome nodded, slightly pulling away from him, and without a second glance towards the dead woman on the ground, the trio continued searching the place they were in for a way to escape their nightmare.

"I'm not trying to make us loose all hope, but if Kagura came from this direction, who knows if her murderer is still around here somewhere, just waiting to pounce on us? I have a really bad feeling about this place," Shippou commented, almost trembling at the thought.

His viridian eyes quickly scanned the dark, humid area but he couldn't see a thing that was out of place. He didn't know where they had plunged into, but wherever they were, it was giving him a very bad feeling. _What if there's another dead body up ahead? _That was a question the kitsune refused to ask--he fathomed that he wouldn't be able to bear it if he saw one more dead person.

Inuyasha grimaced, his own eyes copying what Shippou's had done. "I know what you mean. I also have a bad feeling, but it's either walk this way or turn back and face..._her_. If we do find the murderer, then we'll just have to kill 'em." The kitsune nodded in agreement, but Kagome shook her head.

"You guys, dont you get it?" The two teenaged boys shared a look and stared at Kagome with confusion lighting their eyes. The young woman sighed. "None of Naraku's friends would kill Kagura for fear of facing his wrath, no matter how much they might hate her. And I know _our_ friends wouldn't do such a cruel thing." She paused, making sure that they were understanding her reasoning.

"Bankotsu and Sara are dead. Kirara was decapitated--who would kill them? But thinking back to Rin--how can you explain that? Her eyes were gray, s-she had k-killed Sesshoumaru, her own _mate_--fuck, Inuyasha, Shippou, this place is **haunted!" **

"Haunted..." Shippou repeated Kagome's last, shouted word and gulped. "She's right. This place is haunted. And we're all going to die. We'll be killed by some vengeful spirits before we take another step. Gods, we're all going to--"

**"SHUT UP!"** Kagome and Shippou blinked at their silver haired friend when he bursted angrily, stopping in their rants to listen to him. "Dammit, I _know_ this place is haunted, but we have to _stick_ together and find a way out! We **will** find a way out, got that?! There's no way in the fucking seven burning hells that I'm gonna let us die!"

"Inuyasha..." The two breathed simultaneously and smiled, taking the chance to pat him on the back. The hanyou cleared his throat, embarassed at how he had just blurted crap out like that.

"And to think I thought you were pissing yourself over there..."

"Fuck you, Shippou, I'm not the one bawling my eyes out and saying 'we're all going to die' like a damn zombie!"

"At least I dont look like a zombie, and smell like one, too, as a matter of fact..."

**"WHAT?!** Well I outta--!"

"Oh, whatever, let's just continue walking, ok you two?" The two demons growled at each other, but heeded Kagome, and together, they all walked deeper into the unknown area. All the while, their presentiment grew ten-fold.

It seemed like an eternity passed for them as they walked cautiously into unknown territory. The only thing they could hear was the occasional drip-drip of water somewhere, which was probably the source of the unbearable humidity in this place. The air was too thick to breathe, and the trio of friends had to say they were getting immensely tired. They were practically sufficating--being without fresh air for too long, especially for canine demons with heightened senses, was taking a toll on them.

Besides, the farther they plunged into the darkness, the more they felt like they were choking on thick air. Their lips were dry, beads of sweat rolled down the sides of their faces from their foreheads, their legs felt like heavy anvils--where the heck were they?! Pitch black darkness followed the friends as they continued down a mysterious path, and even if they had bright flashlights with them, it was still all the same. To some degree, it was like they were in a cave some sort...or more like a tunnel...

Finally, what seemed like years later, the path the three friends were following opened up ahead of them into what seemed like a round shaped room. The air arround them was still thick, and now it stank of something more putrid than before. Not one of them could name exactly what is was, but it was prickling Inuyasha and Shippou's sensitive noses to the point of feeling nausea.

"What the hell is this place?" Inuyasha stepped ahead of his two friends, yet he didn't dare enter the round room just yet. However, there seemed to be something large in the middle of it, something rectangular and reached approximately to his wasit. He couldn't guess what it was.

"I dont know. And here I thought the basement smelled bad." Shippou scrunched his nose, feeling a huge migraine coming on because of the overwhelming stench. _Sheesh, I rather be in the basement with those mutant rats. _Oh no, that thought just brought an image of his girlfriend, arguing about those same furry critters. He shook it away before tears pricked his eyes.

"Keh, shit smells heavenly compared to thi--" Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence when suddenly the lights in the room flicked on, and with a quick look to his right followed by Shippou, he noticed that Kagome had her hand over a switch. She looked just as surprised as they all did, because of course, why would there be electricity in a century old house?

"That was strange. I didn't think it was going to work, but I tried it out anyways." The raven haired miko shrugged and grinned. "Well, now we dont have to--"

"Oh gods..." When Shippou softly, almost breathlessly interrupted Kagome, the couple near him furrowed their eye brows and stared at him. His green eyes were wide in shock, perhaps even horror, and his body was slightly shaking. Although the light bidding away the former darkness was dim, Inuyasha and Kagome could tell that their kitsune friend's skin was pale, _deathly_ pale.

"Shippou, what's wrong with you all of a sudden? You look...like..." At last, it dawned on the hanyou, and soon his girlfriend also understood. They didn't want to look behind them now. If what made Shippou appear like he died standing was that terrfiying...gods, they didn't even want to peek at it!

But Inuyasha couldn't take not knowing what had his friend nearly hyperventilating, so he turned around...

...and he had to grab on to some kind of surface to support himself.

"Oh shit...o-oh sh-shit..." He felt extremely nauseous. The world was spinning before his eyes, and everything began to meld into one bright color. The hanyou didn't know what he was doing, but he realized a certain wetness on his cheeks that wasn't sweat. He didn't...Rin, his brother, Kagura, Bankotsu, Sara, Kirara--six people...three horrifying sights...two terrors...one nightmare...

_**...One...**_

_Breathe._ His chest heaved, but no air filled his nostrils. More hot tears slipped from his eyes even though they were tightly squeezed shut to keep his world from spinning. Well, his mind was spinning and spinning...the sight of _that_ in its glory..._oh shit..._

_**...Two...**_

_Control._ His hands clawed at the stone, russet wall that was his current support, and he numbly felt Kagome shaking his shoulders as she sobbed uncontrollably. He tried to get his body to respond, but it just..._oh shit..._

_**...Three...**_

_Blood._ Blood...it was everywhere...blood...thick, crimson liquid...dripping and dripping...painting the ground red...blood red...her blood...everywhere...choking him..._oh shit..._

_**...Four...**_

_**Reality.**_ This was actually happening. This wasn't a horror movie, this wasn't just some prank that a group of kids would play on them. Naraku wasn't behind this. _No one_ was. No one he knew would be capable of doing _that_, of even _thinking_ of _that_. It provided all the proof he needed. And the blood...it was real. The blood was real. Blood cant be fake, right? He was living a nightmare he never thought existed. He was on a gruesome trip to Horrorland. Blood...gods...it was everywhere..._oh shit..._

_**...Five...**_

_Kanna..._

**"Inuyasha!** Come on, talk to me! **Inuyasha!! Please!!"** Kagome couldn't help the tears that freely flowed down her streaked cheeks, hell they poured in waves. She was sobbing, too, but was it her fault? Her heart pounded widly in her chest, she swore she must've looked like a mess--yet, did she care? She didn't stop shaking her boyfriend until he responded, which seemingly wasn't happening anytime soon; though, did she stop?

All the answers were no.

_Inuyasha... _Kagome had watched him out of the corners of her eyes when he turned around, and the variety of emotions that displayed on his face made her heart clench in apprehension. Then he had stumbled towards the nearest wall and stayed there, all the while his claws tried to dig into impenetrable stone.

Did she dare look around? How could she not if her boyfriend did and was now on his knees, trying desperately to dig his hands deeply beneath the solid ground? How could she not if her kitsune friend was reduced to a shocked zombie who hadn't blinked for minutes upon minutes?

And so, the teenager turned around and instantly regreted it.

The sight that greeted her had to be the worst one that night. It was so much worse than Kirara's bloody head, so much worse than Sesshoumaru's slashed up body, so much worse than Kagura's split-open skull...It was worse because it was mutilation...it was...

Kanna. The younger twin sister of Kagura, the girl the murdered woman had loved dearly, had now joined her sister in the afterlife. But it seemed that she had been tortured first. Each of her limbs...weren't attached to her body. Going even further than that, her limbs were cut into several pieces--each one had the same amount, which was seven. The semi-albino teenager's head was detached from her body as well...and then the most terrifying part...

She'd been gutted. Heh, exactly like a fish. Exactly like some poor animal. Kanna's inner organs were soft masses covered in clumps of bloodied flesh strewn all over the high altar she was displayed upon, and that was why blood was dripping onto the ground. Her large and small intestines, however, were used to make a crude message for whoever saw her mutilated state.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes when she read it, precariously hanged on the wall behind the random altar for all to see. It was composed of simple words; precisely four words in length. And what did the message read?

_**THE MYERS NEVER DIED**_

"Inuyasha..." He didn't answer her.

"Someone's coming..." Kagome slightly jumped when Shippou callously said something, and she gasped when it sunk in. Someone was coming their way..._it could be Kagura and Kanna's killer..._

"What are we going to do? Inuyasha...he's not..." One glance a him and they both knew the hanyou wasn't going anywhere for a long while. He looked positively shocked and most of all sick; now they realized where the horrible stench in the basement had been coming from.

"We dont need to worry," he then added as an after thought, "much. I'm pretty sure--"

The kitsune was interrupted in his zombie-like explanation when the subject of their discussion finally arrived. The raven haired miko's eyes widened and an even larger stream of tears ran down her cheeks. Shippou couldn't even remain standing--the poor demon fell to his knees and crawled towards his friend, all the while trying to hide the sobs that threatened to overcome him. He shook Inuyasha's shoulders--gods he wanted so badly to scream at the hanyou to snap out of it!

But words died on his tongue at the new arrival...

Kagome was seconds away from falling into a black abyss...

And finally, Inuyasha did regain his self-control...

He turned his head around to merely catch a glimpse of the person, or rather people...

_It cant be...no...gods, no..._ His golden eyes widened, and bile pricked at his throat...

"Hello, guests. I see you've witnessed my son's beautiul art work. Aren't you proud of him, dear?"

"I am very proud, my sweet. Though, I believe he could've applied himself more. As you know, I like getting A's for effort."

_Sesshoumaru..._

_**...12 Victims Remaining...**_

**A/N: OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY CONCUBINE IS ALIVE AGAIN! Well, sort of...BUT I LOVE THE KILLER IN YOU ANYWAY! Oooh, I wonder where Naraku & Kikyou and Miroku & Sango are going to be lead to...HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**


End file.
